I'm With the Band
by winded-wolf
Summary: She's never really been a people person, and has never really been affected by anyone... So why is Kuga Natsuki standing in front of the whole Fuuka High Marching Band, concerned with only one pair of eyes that's staring at her? AU A little OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys! There's a lot of explaining to do before you read the chapter, so I'll get right to it.

This fic is based around the experiences of a certain Kuga Natsuki in the Fuuka High Marching Band. And so, there's some terminology that I have to get out of the way...

_**The Pit**_**:** Also known formally as the Front Ensemble, but the "Pit" is what most people call it, mostly because it's easier. This section is technically a part of the Drumline, along with the Battery. The Pit is usually set up in front of the band, but in a place that they can see the drum major(s). The usual instruments are mallet instruments like marimba, xylophone, vibraphone, bells, and other auxiliary that the Battery can't march with. Pits can have a wide range of sizes; the one at my school has been as small as 7 people and as big as about 20. The Pit doesn't usually march like the rest of the band, which really sets them apart.

_**The Color Guard: **_This is the more visual part of the band. It includes various flags and a weapon line (and sometimes a dance line). While the Guard usually consists of most girls, it is not unheard of or rare for a man to take part. I, personally, really admire teh Color Guard, since when I attend high school, they got a lot of crap (almost as much as the Pit) even though they worked just as hard or harder than the rest of the band. They are quite graceful, but shouldn't be messed with too much.

**_Drum Majors:_** These are the conductors for the band; they keep the time, and everyone watches them. They usually stand on high podiums and vary in number, from as low as one to as many as three. Drum Majors report to the Band Directors (the teachers).

**_Weapon Line_:** One of the more dangerous parts of Color Guard. They are section within the Guard that specializes primarily in the use of sabers and rifles, though the are also familiar with flags. The members of the Weapon Line are sometimes more prone to injury because of the weapons' weight and how they must throw them and catch them.

_**Section Leaders:**_The band consist of many sections (like the Drumline, or trumpet section) and each section has a section leader who manages them. Drumline, however, has a Section Leader for each instrument : Tenors, Basses, Snares, Cymbals, and the Pit. Section Leaders answer to Captains and Drum Majors.

**_Captains:_ **Like Section Leaders, Captains manage different instruments, but theirs is much more general. There is a Brass, Woodwind, Percussion (Drumline; Battery and Pit) and Color Guard Captain. However, it's common for their to be Color Guard Co-Captains, or a Flagline Captain and a Weapon Line Captain. Captains report to Drum Majors.

_**Rookies: **_Another name for beginners in the Band program. Usually defined as middle-schoolers that are first joining the band when entering high school, but there have been occasions when a sophomore or junior in high school has been considered a rookie because they are new to the band. However, this can only occur in the Color Guard, since that is the only section that you can join regardless of whether you have been in the band program before or not.

... Whew. I think I got all of it...? Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME or Nanoha or any of the songs mentioned!**

* * *

><p><span>Present<span>

_How did I get here?_ Natsuki asked herself as she stood high above the 260 people. She could feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins as she raised her hands and tried her best to avoid any unwanted eye contact. _Easier said than done…_

A sudden wave of nervousness hit the blunette when she felt a certain pair of eyes rest on her. _Seriously… just HOW did I manage to get here?_

Natsuki shook her head to clear it and focus.

"ONE! TWO!" She shouted as she started to wave her hands in the familiar motion. A cool breeze blew through the mountains, making the August heat more bearable.

* * *

><p><span>15 months ago…<span>

"Oi! Nao!" The said redhead turned around, only to come face-to-face with a severely pissed of Natsuki Kuga. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"I think I should be the one asking that, Mutt," Nao replied, taking a step away from the fuming girl. "Why do I get the feeling that you're about to kill me?"

"Because I am about to kill you! How could you just leave the Pit and try out for Guard without telling me first?"

"It's called a change of pace, Kuga," the redhead scoffed. "I was tired of it, so I did something that looks like fun." Nao shrugged. "I thought you knew… I figured that Mai would have told you or something."

Natsuki quirked a dark brow. "Why would Mai tell me about it?"

"… Oh … um… So really don't know?" Nao asked hesitantly. She couldn't help but slightly wince at the pointed look that the biker was giving her. "Oh boy."

Fortunately, Mai Tokiha walked past just then, only to be tugged back by the blunette.

"Mai, what are you doing up here? And why are you wearing that … Waitaminute! You got to be kidding me! Not you too, Mai!"

"Sorry, Natsuki, but I just had to try out for Color Guard. I've wanted to do it since we joined the marching band when we were freshmen!"

"You're not fooling anyone, Tokiha," Natsuki growled as she released the amble-chested girl's arm. "The only reason that you switched was so you could date Tate." A pained look appeared on the biker's face before it quickly vanished.

"Yeah, you've had your panties in a bunch ever since that no-dating-people-of-the-same-section rule came up freshman year." Nao glanced at Natsuki with a worried look.

_I was actually surprised that Kuga stayed in the Pit. She was upset over the rule as Mai was, since she has a major crush on Tate, too. I'd say that she's practically in love with him…_ Nao almost regretted trying out for Guard… Almost.

Truth is that you don't get any attention – no matter how hot you are – if you're in the Pit. Well, at least that's how it is at Fuuka High. Since whoever doesn't make Drumline goes straight to Pit, the entire section is seen as a joke and gets no respect from the rest of the band.

Color Guard girls, however, are known to be the hottest girls in the band, and sometimes even the whole school. Thus, they usually get as many guys – or girls – as they want. In many cases, many members of the guard only date members of the Drumline. Figures, right?

The risqué outfits they have to wear don't hurt their chances either. They don't look asexual like the band kids do in their uniforms.

"Whatever." Natsuki turned and walked in the direction of the band room, which was still a floor down. "Good luck, I guess." She called over her shoulder.

As soon as the biker was out of earshot, Nao turned to Mai with a intense glare on her face. "You're a real bitch sometimes, Tokiha." _She knows that she played dirty in order to get Tate from Kuga._

Mai rolled her eyes. "She'll get over it. Natsuki obviously doesn't care about Yuuichi enough to leave the Pit. And he only likes her as a friend, nothing more."

The busty redhead smirked. "He almost considered breaking the no-dating rule for me, you know. But since he's the Section Leader, he felt that he had to set an example."

Nao's eyes narrowed even more. "I feel like I don't even know you right now. What happened to the kind and caring Mai that always put herself and her needs last?"

Mai shrugged and walked off to get her flags. "Hey, that's high school for you, Yuuki."

Lime green eyes watched the other redhead leave before turning to look in the direction that her best friend walked off in. "Now I really wish that I hadn't left." She mumbled.

Nao sighed before walking off to grab her rifle and saber. Better practice if she was going to make Weapon Line during her first year on Color Guard.

* * *

><p>Down in the band room, Natsuki picked up four mallets and started playing "Yellow After the Rain" on one of the marimbas, using the Burton four-mallet technique. <strong>[1 and 2]<strong>

"Oi, Kuga, did you find out where Yuuki-san and Mai went to?" Yuuichi asked as her stopped on the other side of the marimba. He cringed when he recognized the tune she was playing. "Is it really that bad?"

"What do you mean, Tate?"

"You only play that song when you're upset, and whenever I play it you yell at me to stop because it gets stuck in your head easily." Tate smiled when the blunette stopped playing to chuckle.

Natsuki sighed. "They both decided to try out for Guard this year."

"Really?" Yuuichi responded a little too happily. _This means that I can finally ask out Mai!_

"Yeah. Looks like it's up to us to deal with the rookies." Natsuki didn't like the way the dirty blonde's eyes lit up upon hearing the news.

"Well, the new instructor should be a big help. Mrs. Yumi said that she's really good and that we'll like her a lot."

"We can only hope, right? Wait, isn't she supposed to show up today?"

Just then, a tall redhead with a side ponytail walked through the double doors that came from outside into the band room. The first thing that they heard was her voice.

Both Yuuichi and Natsuki stiffened and thought the same things.

_There's no way! Mrs. Yumi was so mad when __**she**__ quit band. He wouldn't actually hire __**her**__ as our instructor, would she?_

"Umm… Are you two okay?" The two Pit members turned around slowly, finally sighing in relief when they saw that it wasn't who they thought it was. "Did something happen?"

"Uh no, it's just that you sound a lot like a person that we used to know." Natsuki immediately noticed how they looked alike, too, except that this redhead had beautiful blue eyes instead of **her** grassy green eyes.

"Are you our new Pit instructor?"

The woman smiled. "Yes, I'm Takamachi Nanoha. I look forward to working with you."

_She seems nice… and pretty…_ Natsuki blushed at her own thoughts. _ At least it wasn't __**her**__. I don't think I'm really ready to face her just yet… Even though it's been two whole years since __**she**__ left._

"Hi, I'm Tate Yuuichi, the Pit Section Leader, and this is Kuga Natsuki. We're both sophomores right now."

"I see… so it's just you two. No juniors or seniors?"

Natsuki flinched at the question because it reminded her of **her** again. _I should really stop calling her __**her**__… _"Well, we did have a senior in the Pit once, but she quit right after our first performance our freshman year. At the time, the Pit consisted of 7 freshman and one sophomore. Three of the other five our either on Drumline or trying out for it, and the remaining two are trying out for Color Guard."

"Yes, well… I didn't really expect any upperclassmen. I mean, this is the Front Ensemble after all." Nanoha laughed, which seemed to be contagious. After the three calmed down, they got to business.

Tate and Natsuki showed Nanoha the exercises that they knew, such as Green and Skillet Beans, and talked about logistics with her. Even after all of that, no rookies had shown up for Pit, so they continued to chat. **[3]**

"So, do you two play anything other than marimba and other percussion instruments?" Nanoha inquired, her blue eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"I don't, but Kuga here is practically a musical prodigy! She can play almost anything—"

"I wouldn't say that, Tate." She turned back to Nanoha. "My favorite instruments are guitar, marimba, vibraphone, and piano."

"Hmm… It's good to know that we have a fair amount of talent here. I bet you could be a Drum Major next year, if you play your cards right."

Natsuki smiled at the compliment. "Thanks, but I'm not sure if I'm capable of that. I get nervous when I'm in front of a lot of people, so I don't think I could handle directing over 260 high schoolers."

"We'll see." The redhead looked at her watch. "Oh, it's late. You should head home. I'll see you two tomorrow."

Natsuki and Tate waved as they headed to their respective car and motorcycle, which we're parked at the back of the parking lot.

"So, what do you think of her?" Tate asked as they walked past a flock of drummers and color guard. The two groups just seem to mix naturally.

"She… she reminded me of Midori…" Soft brown eyes rested on emeralds.

"I know you're still hurt from that. Trust me, I am, too. We all looked up to Midori because of her musical genius… But let's face it; we wouldn't have been able to stay friends with her, especially since we were freshmen at the time."

"Yeah, it's just that I was reacted so dramatically." Natsuki ran a hand through her long hair. "She was my idol, and I realize that it wasn't fair of me to do that to her. I even put all the blame on her for all the struggles I went through that year. If it weren't for you, Mai, and Nao, I probably wouldn't be here right now."

Tate grinned. "If it counts for anything, I'm really glad that you're here." He embraced the blunette when they reached their vehicles. Natsuki turned bright red.

"Yeah… well…" The biker quickly stepped away and slipped on her helmet, trying her best to cover up her face. "Don't forget about that test we have in Chemistry tomorrow."

"Aw fuck!" And Tate was off in his old piece-of-crap tin can of a car. Natsuki couldn't help but laugh as she turned on her Ducati.

* * *

><p>3 months later (1 year ago)…<p>

Natsuki sighed, a habit that had only started after this morning's rehearsal. Her hands were killing her. Learning Stevens was going to be really hard on her palms.

With Stevens, the end of one mallet is pressed into a crease between your thumb and palm, and rests on the index finger. The second mallet goes between the pinky and ring finger. **[4]**

Needless to say, it was only the second day of band camp, and Natsuki already had some bad blisters. She winced every time she unconsciously clenched her fists, since that caused pain to shoot up from her tender palms. The biker had pushed herself a lot today, so she had successful rubbed her palms raw along with the sides of some of her fingers.

_Better get some of my vet tape and wrap this up. If I don't, I won't be able hold a mallet without wincing. _As Natsuki approached her dorm room, she could hear yelling on the other side of her door. **[5]**

"Why me?" She whined as she took out her room key and unlocked the door. She already was having a rough day; why couldn't she have some peace and quiet in her own dorm room?

"Hey watch where you're swinging that thing! You could really hurt someone—OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Natsuki raised her eyebrows in surprise; her roommate rarely ever loses her cool.

"THAT was for that jackass comment from you and your drummer buddies during practice today! We are NOT your fucking cheerleaders!" Oh, well that explains it.

"That wasn't my idea! Go talk to—oh, hey Natsuki." Chie automatically cooled down when she saw her roommate. Maybe because she knew that Nao wouldn't dare hit Natsuki?

"Nao, put down the rifle. That thing can easily give someone a concussion." Vibrant green eyes turned and narrowed. "What did you idiots do this time, Harada?"

"You're going to automatically take Nao's side? I can't believe you, Natsuki-chan!" Chie pretended to be hurt.

Nao rolled her eyes, refusing to lower her rifle until some apology was made. "Of course she's going to take my side. If it weren't for Mai being a complete bitch, I would be rooming with Natsuki instead of Mikoto."

"Can we please not talk about Mai? I already have a headache." The blunette made her way over to her desk. "From what I gathered, the drum line made some stupid comment about the guard, didn't they?" She asked as she ripped strips of her blue vet tape and wrap it around her aching fingers and hand.

"Yeah, they called themselves the 'jocks' of the band and said that we're their 'cheerleaders.'"

"Hey hey, don't make it sound like I was involved! It was all Masashi-san's idea!" Chie sighed. "Honestly, I don't know how he of all people became snare captain."

Natsuki grunted to acknowledge that she understood, but she really didn't since she didn't even know who Masashi was. _I'll ask Chie later to point out who this Masashi guy is..._

The female snare player sprawled out across her bed with another sigh. "So how was your rehearsal today, Natsuki?"

Nao groaned. "Man, I never realized how lucky I had it when I was in Pit. You guys get to lounge around in the air conditioning!"

"Yeah, well don't fret about it too much, Spider. Nanoha-san says that she plans on us being out with you guys on the practice field by tomorrow afternoon." Natsuki hissed when she accidentally touched one of her raw palms. "Besides, I much rather have Nan-san or Haru-san as my instructors than Nanoha-san."

Chie and Nao exchanged looks. Nan was the color guard coach and Haru was the drum line instructor, but both were known for their strictness.

Also, band camp takes up one whole week –the week right before school starts back up from summer vacation. All the band kids arrive on a Sunday and leave the following Saturday after a performance of the show for the families. Even when the show music is simple for the Pit, they still don't usually get outside until Thursday (the 5th) morning, maybe Wednesday (the 4th) night on a good week.

Making it out on Tuesday (the 3rd day) was unheard of for the Pit.

"And yeah, Nanoha-san's that bad. We've actually come up with a nickname for her." Natsuki waited a second, making sure that she had their attention.

"The White Devil." She shuttered just thinking about how they came up the name. Nanoha was the strictest instructor that she had ever met. _She's like a monstrous combination of Haru and Nan, except she came out gorgeous._ Another shiver ran down the blunette's spine, but she wasn't sure if it was caused by fear or… or what?

"Um… Okay. A little much, don't you think?" Chie asked as she sat up on her bed, effectively breaking Natsuki's train of thought. Nao sat on the edge of the charcoal-haired drummer's mattress.

"How can she think that you'll get out that early in the week? The music this year is super hard, and you guys have at least 12 rookies!" Nao and Chie both used to be in Pit, so they know most of the system.

"Well, she thinks that the rookies can handle it. And no, it isn't too much. I have to learn 12 new warm ups by the end of today, and she's making us learn a new four mallet technique, which she expects us to use for the show… Well, everyone except Tate since he's the Section Leader and can do whatever he wants." The biker's mood abruptly saddened just by the mention of his name.

"…Still taking it pretty hard, huh, Kuga?" Natsuki just nodded.

Now let's backup and clarify.

Every year the band travels to the University of Western Fuuka to have band camp in the mountains; the higher altitude made the August heat much more bearable, which means less people passing out from heat exhaustion. The kids got to stay in the new dorms this year with a few chaperones on each floor.

Anyways, both Mai and Yuuichi arrived early Sunday and somehow ended up becoming a couple before anyone else showed up. Natsuki, who harbored a crush for Tate ever since she met him during freshman year, has been heartbroken ever since she found out.

Clarification over. Let's fast-forward back to the dorm room.

"It… it just makes everything so much more awkward, especially since he still has no idea that I had feelings for him." Natsuki clenched her fist, ignoring the sting.

"'Had'? What do you mean?" Chie said softly.

"I-I'm just trying to get over him, but I'm also trying not to do anything reckless, like accidentally lead someone on or something." _Are these feelings that I have for Nanoha part of being reckless?_ She let out a frustrated sigh and combed her hand through her tresses. "I dunno… Look, I'm going to go play my guitar. I need to think."

Before they could try to comfort their distressed friend, Natsuki fled the room with her knapsack and acoustic guitar. Chie and Nao looked at each other, then the door, and sighed.

"At least she isn't acting like she did when Midori-senpai left." Chie tried to say reassuringly.

"Yeah, that was a nightmare…"

"…What exactly happened between them, anyways?" Nao hesitated.

"Natsuki… Natsuki really looked up to Midori; they had this strong connection since the first time they met. As time went on, they got closer, and Natsuki started trusting Midori more and more. She hasn't realized it yet, but I think Natsuki fell in love with Midori… Of course, it would've never worked out, with Midori being a senior and we were freshmen."

"During the first performance of the season," Nao continued. "Well, you remember how Natsuki's keyboard refused to turn on." Chie nodded. "Well, it hit Kuga pretty hard. She's always been really hard on herself, especially when it comes to music. Midori was the one who comforted Natsuki, and that's when Mutt told Midori how much she looked up to her."

Nao sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "… But… the following Monday, Midori pulled Kuga aside and told her that she was leaving, that she was quitting band, school, everything. Natsuki didn't take it well, but I'm sure you know that much."

"Do you know why Midori-senpai left?"

"She never told me or Mutt why… but we figured that she was going after that professor that she said she looked up to. Kuga always expected that she was in love with him… but I think she also hoped that Midori would learn to care for her more than him. Hell, I was mad when she left, too; Midori was like my older sister sometimes."

"Wow. That was more than I ever heard about it." Chie huffed.

"It was a sensitive subject for everyone involved. What's worse is that we always run into Midori aT some point each year. Last year, she was our school cafeteria, and accidentally ran into Natsuki. She was there for a job recommendation, apparently." Nao go up and walked over the window. She immediately spotted her best friend sitting under the only tree in the small courtyard.

"Didn't Natsuki say something about her new instructor being like Midori?" The taller girl joined the redhead.

"Yeah, she says that they even have the same voice." Nao opened the window and was rewarded with the sound of Natsuki playing her guitar and singing. "It must be a constant reminder of Midori… I wonder how she's handling it." **[6]**

"She seems to be okay, but we know better by now…"

* * *

><p><em>Why did everything have to be so difficult?<em>

_Why did Mai have to go behind my back like that? Twice!_

_Why can't things just work in my favor for once?_

All these questions - and many more – plagued Natsuki's mind as she played one of the first songs she ever learned on guitar: "Dust In the Wind" by Kansas.

It was hot as hell outside, which made her wonder how hot it must be down in Fuuka right now, but the tree's shade kept her nice and cool. Natsuki always liked coming to the mountains for band camp, mostly because of how beautiful it can be.

Sure, the road that she takes on the way home every day after school is nice, but there's something about the mountains that holds more comfort for Natsuki than the ocean does. _Probably because that's where Mom died…_

The topic of her mother's death didn't bother Natsuki as much as it used to, mostly because when teachers ask about her parents, she always has to explain how and why she doesn't have any.

_Bad thoughts, bad thoughts_, Natsuki chanted in her mind. She quickly switched songs to one of her favorites to play. **[7]**

**Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?****  
><strong>**Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?****  
><strong>**Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost?**

Natsuki closed her eyes, letting her problems drift off with the breeze.

**I'll show you mine if you show me yours first****  
><strong>**Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse****  
><strong>**Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words**

Since her eyes were closed, the blunette failed to notice that she had an audience.

**We live on front porches and swing life away,****  
><strong>**We get by just fine here on minimum wage****  
><strong>**If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,****  
><strong>**I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand**

**I've been here so long, I think that it's time to move****  
><strong>**The winter's so cold, summer's over too soon****  
><strong>**Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow**

**I've got some friends, some that I hardly know****  
><strong>**But we've had some times, I wouldn't trade for the world****  
><strong>**We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go**

**We live on front porches and swing life away,****  
><strong>**We get by just fine here on minimum wage****  
><strong>**If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,****  
><strong>**I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand...until you hold my hand**

**I'll show you mine if you show me yours first****  
><strong>**Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse****  
><strong>**Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words**

**We live on front porches and swing life away,****  
><strong>**We get by just fine here on minimum wage****  
><strong>**If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,****  
><strong>**I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand**

**Swing life away…. Swing life away… Swing life away~**

**Swing life away…**

Natsuki sighed. If only she could feel this carefree with everything else.

The dark-haired girl opened her eyes when she heard a giggle… a rather familiar giggle.

"Ara, I didn't know that we had such a beautiful guitarist in our band." A gorgeous girl said, but her voice… Dear God… it was unlike anything else Natsuki had ever heard. _Like velvet_, Natsuki thought.

Natsuki didn't respond however; she was never one for conversation. Then again, she definitely never one to have a conversation with a random and gorgeous girl.

_She looks like she's the same age and grade as me, and those eyes… You'd think that I would remember something like that._ The biker couldn't help but be stunned by the wine red eyes that seemed to sparkle.

"What is your name?" The stranger smiled, and Natsuki could've sworn that she felt her heart ache. _What's wrong with me?_

"Ara, surely you have a name…" The blunette merely lifted a brow, her expression still stoic. "You certainly are not mute because you were just singing—"

"BUBUZUKE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Natsuki had to refrain from yelling "baka" at the approaching blonde, who she also didn't recognize.

_How is it that I recognize neither of these girls, yet they are both in band and in my grade? Am I just oblivious or something?_ Natsuki glared at her thoughts, but turned her eyes to the obnoxiously loud blonde. _You know, it doesn't actually surprise me that I don't know her. She seems like someone that I would avoid. If it weren't her inability to speak at a normal level, I'd find her rather attractive._

Natsuki almost slapped herself across the face. What's the deal with her? She wasn't into girls, right?

…Right?

Rather than stick around, the biker got up and headed back to her room, never bothering to look back as she walked away.

As soon as she entered the dorm, Natsuki was greeted by Chie and Nao screeching to a halt in front of her. They were panting, so she could only wonder why they just ran down three flights of stairs.

"You… uh… you guys okay?" Emerald shifted from the red to black hair, since they were bended over, trying to catch their breath.

"Do… do you realize… whew, who you were just sitting with?" Chie asked between breaths. Natsuki yawned before walking around the two.

"Do you realize that there's an elevator for a reason?" Natsuki smirked at the annoyed look on Nao's face. "What's the rush anyways?"

"Yeah, what is the rush, Harada? You made me run down three fucking flights of stairs just so you could ask Mutt if she knew some girl? You're **so** lucky that I left my weapons in your room." Chie cringed.

"So neither of you know who that person was?" Chie said, astonished. Natsuki and Nao exchanged glances before snickering.

"Chie, you've known us since middle school… Do we seem like the type to care about rumors and all that other shit that you and Senou gush over?" Nao responded before laughing at the very idea.

Chie's shocked face faltered. "Well… no, but—" A chaperone walked up to the trio, successfully interrupting the drummer.

"Kuga Natsuki-san?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Takamachi-san wanted us to round up the entire Pit and send them over to the Rehearsal Hall."

Natsuki groaned. "It's not even Tuesday and she's already calling us for extra practices! Okay, do you want me to help you gather everyone?"

"No, Tate-san is already assisting us. You should go ahead. Takamachi-san said something about needing to talk to you anyway." The blunette nodded. She gave her guitar to Chie and Nao before walking out of the building (opposite side of the courtyard) and proceeded to the Rehearsal Hall.

As she walked, Natsuki's thoughts drifted back to that girl under the tree.

_I've never seen someone so beautiful… and those eyes… and that voice… Wow, she seems perfect._

Just then, a memory caused the girl to stop in her tracks in shock.

She knew who that person was. Anyone and everyone that attends Fuuka High knows those red eyes... And you either adore them, or fear them.

Fujino Shizuru, the idol of Fuuka High and the talented Weapon Line Captain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Did you like it? Review and let me know!

So... I hope no one was like "WTF! Natsuki x Midori?" or anything, because it was unexpected by me too... I needed a character that seems flighty and had a reason to leave, so... yeah. Oh, and sorry for the Mai bashing... and the Natsuki x Yuuichi... I'm not saying sorry anymore! :3

Numbers!~

**[1] **"Yellow After the Rain" (by Mitchell Peters) is actually a pretty well-known marimba song. Look it up on youtube.

**[2] **Burton is a four mallet grip by Gary Burton.

**[3] **Green is a common mallet warm up, while I'm not sure if Skillet Beans is. Green is based off of scales and the Circle of Fourths. (- Some Music Theory for ya!)

**[4] **There are sooooo many better ways to explain this than I did... Look up "Leigh Howard Stevens" and "four mallets". You'll find a good tutorial at

**[5]** Vet tape is veterinarian tape that is commonly used on horses. It lessens the friction caused by the mallets, so it's sometimes used by people in the Pit. Another way to get rid of blisters is to stick your hands in rubbing alcohol, but I wouldn't recommend it since it hurts like a bitch. Keep in mind that blisters are a good sign when playing mallets, because blisters eventually lead to calluses, which make playing with mallets a lot easier.

**[6]** Did you guys know that in the Japanese version, both Midori Sugiura (Mai-HiME) and Nanoha Takamachi (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) are voiced by Yukari Tamura? Yup, same person. That's why this makes sense.

**[7] **"Swing Life Away" by Rise Against

Well, I really hoped you liked it~ Review if you can!

_~Wolf Of Wind_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! It took me a little while, but here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Mai-HiME.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Talks and Terrors<p>

"Nanoha-san, is there something you—" Natsuki stood in the doorway of the lower recital hall, her mouth agape. She watched as Nanoha and an attractive blonde woman pulled away from each other to look at her. If she didn't know any better, Natsuki would assume that she just ruined an intimate moment. "… Ummm…"

"Ah, Natsuki-chan!" Nanoha beamed, which made Natsuki feel less intrusive. "I'm glad that you're here! I have some things that I want to run by you before everyone else arrives. Come here."

Natsuki couldn't help but look at her instructor with a confused expression. Why would Nanoha want to run stuff by her? She wasn't the Section Leader, though she was still upset about that. She and Tate had run against each other for the position, but even though Natsuki knew for a fact that she had most – if not all – of the votes, Tate got the title. "Umm… Why?"

Nanoha smiled again, but Natsuki could tell that she was becoming impatient. "Because I want to know your opinion."

Remembering what Nanoha was like when she got angry, Natsuki quickly nodded and hesitantly approached the gorgeous pair, with her eyes glued to the ground. It felt like forever until she reached them, though it only took an awkward two minutes to reach the front of the auditorium.

"Natsuki-chan, I want you to meet Fate-chan. You might also know her as Fate T. Harlaown. She's helping out Nan-san with the Weapon Line this year." As soon as Natsuki looked at her, she tried to stop herself from flinching. _More red _eyes, Natsuki thought. Fate chuckled.

"I get that a lot, Kuga-san. My eye color is a rarity and usual freaks people out when they first meet me."

"Just call me Natsuki… And I'm not freaked out by your eyes. It's just that I seem to be running into a lot of red-eyed girls lately." Fate opened her mouth to respond, but Nanoha cut her off.

"I'll meet up with you at lunch, okay, Fate-chan?" The blonde looked between Natsuki and Nanoha before a knowing smile graced her lips.

"Of course, Nanoha." She stood up and walked towards the ground level door to the right, which led to a corridor and, further down, an exit. Fate stopped with half of her body out of the room. "I'll see you later, Natsuki. Keep Nanoha out of trouble!" With one last smirk, Fate was gone.

Natsuki turned to see a blushing and pouting Nanoha. "Umm… Nanoha-san?" The redhead snapped out of it and looked at Natsuki with a small smile.

"Sorry about that, Natsuki-chan. I actually had something rather important to talk to you about, but my fiancée sort of distracted me."

Natsuki stiffened. "… Fiancée?"

"Yes, Fate-chan and I are engaged to be married this January. We asked Fumi-san not to say anything about it because we don't like it when people gush over us." Nanoha giggled. "Fate-chan especially doesn't want any of her Weapon Line girls to find out. I've heard that a certain girl can be quite a tease."

Natsuki smiled half-heartedly, thinking that she might have meant Nao, who could really be quite the tease. On the inside, Natsuki felt that familiar ache that she got when she heard about Tate and Mai. However, she was also happy to see Nanoha in such a carefree mood. _Fate-san must make her really happy._

"How long of you two know each other?" Natsuki found herself asking, but immediately wished she could take it back. She didn't want to be that obnoxious teenage girl that interrogates someone as soon as she finds out that their dating some hot guy. _They can be so annoying sometimes._

"We met when we were kids and started dating in high school. I was on Drumline and she was the Weapon Line captain. We even went to the same college."

"Oh, so you're high school sweethearts, huh?"

Nanoha giggled again. "You could say that. But I didn't ask for you to come here early so that we could talk about me." Natsuki shifted her weight from her left to her right leg and crossed her arms. "I've noticed… a _change_ between Tate-kun and you. Did you two get in an argument or something?"

That stupid ache again. "I don't see how that's any of your business, or how it has anything to do with the Pit," the blunette snapped. She automatically felt terrible for lashing out at Nanoha… It wasn't her fault that Tate was so dense. "I-I'm sorry. It… It's complicated between Tate and me right now, but that wasn't right of me. I'm just… you know, a little defensive right now."

"You feel vunerable," Nanoha bluntly stated. "That's completely understandable, Natsuki. I think that I know what there was between you and Tate, and I mostly certainly have been in your situation before." The redhead sighed. "Back before Fate-chan and I dated, she had had two different girlfriends. Signum, her first girlfriend, was a great girl and a few years older than us, but they realized that their feelings were of friendship, not romance."

Nanoha turned to look up at the ceiling, trying to recall her past. "The second girlfriend was named Teana, but she met someone else while she and Fate-chan were still dating. Fate-chan walked in on her and that person, who was named Subaru."

"Was Fate-san mad?" Natsuki asked after a long pause, taking a seat next to her instructor. Blue eyes met emerald.

"No, just heartbroken… at least to an extent. It was around that time that Fate-chan had realized her true feelings for me." Nanoha sighed again, turning her eyes to stare at the stage in front of us. "Unfortunately, I had a boyfriend at the time; his name was Yuuno. I had known him since we were little – just a little longer than I've known Fate-chan – and agreed to give him a chance at a romantic relationship. He and I made a deal to become a couple for three weeks; if I didn't want to continue after that, then that would be the end of it. You see, I've loved Fate-chan ever since I met her, but since Yuuno was my other best friend, I felt like I should at least give him a chance."

"And that's when Fate-san realized that she felt the same way, after you started dating Yuuno." The redhead nodded.

"Yes." Nanoha smiled. "It seems that Fate-chan was always jealous of Yuuno-kun, always wary of his closeness with me. During those three weeks, I saw less and less of Fate-chan… until I just didn't get to see her anymore."

"Why? What happened?" Natsuki was confused, and it showed in her expression. "Why would she stop being around you if she realized that she was in love with you?"

"That's exactly why she stopped hanging out with me, Natsuki-chan. She didn't want to get in the way of Yuuno-kun and I, and Fate-chan was still dating Teana at the time. She just didn't know what to do. She was trapped."

"But when she walked in on Teana and Subaru, she told you about her feelings, right?" Natsuki frowned when Nanoha shook her head.

"I was actually the first one to confess. After I found out about what happened, I went to comfort Fate-chan. The three weeks with Yuuno were already over, and Fate-chan felt so unneeded, unwanted, so unloved that I just had to tell her that _I_ needed her, that _I_ wanted her, and that _I_ loved her."

Natsuki huffed. "What's with that?"

"What's with what, Natsuki-chan?"

"Why does everything in high school have to be so dramatic, so complicated?" The blunette threw her arms in the air with aggravation. Nanoha burst out laughing. "HEY! I'm serious, baka! Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry, Natsuki-chan. It's just that you were so many things just then that I had to laugh."

"Like what?"

"Well…" Nanoha looked up and tapped her chin with her finger, thinking. "You were really cute."

Natsuki blushed and huffed again. "Nanoha-san, you should tease me so much."

"I'm sorry again, Natuski-chan, but I just can't help it! But what I'm trying to say is that I understand what you're going through right now, and that I'm here for you. And Fate-chan is, too. I think you should talk to her sometime; you two would get along very well."

"Really? Me and Fate-san?" Nanoha nodded. "But… but she's on Color Guard and I'm in Pit."

"Ara, what does that have to do with anything, Natsuki-chan? She was on Color Guard when I met her."

"No, I'm just saying that she might not like a lot of the Drumline kids right now because of the fight at the rehearsal this morning."

"But you didn't have anything to do with that, did you? Trust me, Fate-chan is one of those people that doesn't care where you come from or what section you're in; she knows that the band is full of wonderful people, not just the hotheads that think every section is at war with all the others."

"Yeah, I hate those people." The two shared a laugh before the rest of the Pit filled in along with Tate. As everyone got ready to play, Natsuki glanced at Tate, who was checking out his marimba._ It hurts to be so close… yet so far._ She looked over at Nanoha, who was helping a rookie, Nina Wang, with her vibraphone pedal. The blue-eyed beauty caught Natsuki's look and wink at her, causing the biker to blush profusely, but feel a little better about her predicament. _Nanoha-san and Fate-san have my back, I'm sure of it._

"**BAND!**" The three drum majors clapped their hands together at a certain tempo. "**TEN HUT!**"

"**HA!**" The band responded, yelling loud enough to hear the echo throughout the mountains. Let's face it, when you have 260 teenagers yelling at the top of their lungs at the same time, it's going to be _ridiculously_ loud. All the band members stood at attention: shoulders back, chest out, hands curled into fists and resting on your hips, and standing straight. In the blazing hot August sun, it wasn't completely uncommon for someone to pass out while standing at attention, but the drum majors would be sure to remind everyone to keep their knees unlocked. Locked knees were the biggest cause of people passing out.

_This is one thing that I never miss about band camp: standing at attention before every meal, waiting for the drum majors to release your class._ Natsuki glared at the back of a certain drum major's head.

Tomoe Marguerite. Everyone knows that she only got the position of drum major because her family is a big financial provider for the band program. Everyone used to think she was an angel… that is, until Natsuki caught her cheating on a major test with her friend, Miya. After that, Tomoe made it her life goal to make Kuga Natsuki's life living hell. Natsuki might not be Miss Congeniality, but everyone knows that she isn't a bad person, that she isn't a liar.

So when voting for band leadership came around and Tomoe's name was on the ballot for drum major, you can bet that no one – except maybe Miya – voted for her. Yet there she is, walking down the rows of marchers, looking for anyone that might not be at attention. If they weren't, they'd get at least twenty pushups. The other drum majors – both seniors and boys that Natsuki didn't bother knowing their names – would only give five or ten. But not Tomoe. She runs a tight and completely bias outfit.

"Kuga!" Natsuki kept looking forward, but she knew that it was Tomoe addressing her. "Drop and give me twenty!"

"But I didn't even move!" … Is what Natsuki wanted to shout back at the teal-haired drum major, but she knew better. This morning, Tomoe pulled the same trick and Natsuki fought back. That only got her twenty push-ups AND made them skip her class for dismissal for breakfast. She only got a few dirty looks from her fellow juniors, but she still felt bad about making her whole class wait for food on the first morning of band camp.

So, Natsuki did as she was told. She dropped down to the scorching pavement and did only three push-ups when the drum majors dismissed the juniors. The blunette was about to get up and join the rest of her class, but Tomoe stopped her by slamming her foot on Natsuki's back. "Keep going, Kuga. You aren't leaving until you finish."

Natsuki just grunted in response and continued. She quietly growled when she heard them dismiss the sophomores. She only had five more to go. _…sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty!_ Natsuki got up and started walking towards the doors of the college's mess hall when she felt a firm hand hold her back. "And just where do you think you're going now, Kuga?"

"I did my twenty push-ups just like you asked, Tomoe. You said I could leave afterwards."

"No, I said that you could leave when you finished. I want you to do fifteen more for trying to get out of it." Tomoe released the biker's shoulder, crossing her arms. "Come on, I don't have all day."

Natsuki wanted to punch Tomoe in the face so bad, or at least scream "You've GOT to be kidding me!" but she know that it would just lead to more pushups or maybe even a few laps around the practice field tomorrow. _Fuck my life_. Once again, the dark beauty got on the ground and did two push-ups when they let the freshmen go inside to eat. Natsuki huffed and noticed when three pairs of feet walked past her and inside, only one pair paused at the entrance. "You better finish those. I'll be watching you from inside, so don't get any ideas," Tomoe called, and you could hear the smirk of triumph in her tone.

It didn't take very long until Natsuki was done with her fifteen; she works out on her own, so thirty-five push-ups weren't that bad, but the heat made her all sweaty and her muscles ached from being so close to the hot pavement. Instead of immediately getting up and going inside, the emerald-eyed girl just stayed out there, sitting on the pavement just outside the entrance of the air-conditioned dining hall. Why did she do this? So that she wouldn't have to stand in line behind Tomoe. This way, there was no chance of Tomoe being able to give her another punishment without seeking her out, making everything obvious.

Tomoe might be a stuck up bitch, but she wasn't an idiot. She knew that even though her "sweet and innocent" cover was blown for the junior class, she could still come off that way to the sophomore and freshman class. As long as she made Natsuki look like that bad one, she was golden. Of course, all the kids that had stood around Natsuki when Tomoe called her out would be perplexed, wondering what she did wrong. But anyone that was smart – meaning anyone without the guts to have Tomoe as an enemy – would say that Natsuki was asking for it or something.

Natsuki glared at an ant inching its way across the pavement. _What did I do to deserve this? I was a good person by reporting Tomoe, right? So why am I suffering for doing the right thing?_ She knew that she had done the right thing, but Tomoe was making it harder and harder to remember that. Natsuki tilted her head back and watched the puffy white clouds slowly crawl across the blue expanse of the sky, thinking how much it looked like the ant and the pavement, just better.

"Are you coming in or not?" Natsuki snapped her eyes back to the entrance, smiling when they met amber. "You've been staring at the sky for five minutes now."

"You didn't have to wait for me, Nina. I was just trying to avoid another encounter with Tomoe." Natsuki paused before speaking up again, curiosity showing on her face. "How did you get past her, anyways? She would have torn you a new one if she saw you waiting for me."

Nina shrugged. "I just made conversation with Nanoha-san until Tomoe was near the top of the stairs. Then I came out here and found you acting like you wanted to be a bird or something." Natsuki nodded in understanding.

The dining hall of Western Fuuka has two floors. The first floor is kind of like a small version of a mall food court, but all of the businesses are closed during the summer, so the band eats on the second floor, which is much bigger and has a lot more variety, but is basically the same. Right in the middle of the building is a large staircase that connects the two floors, and it reminded Natsuki of the staircase in a castle, wide and beautifully crafted. But when you go up the stairs, you end up in the middle of the second floor, which has plenty of tables and room for the band to sit and eat in smallish groups. There are two cash registers on either side of the top of the stairs, and you have to swipe this card that is given to you when you register the first day of band camp. If you don't have your card, you don't get food. Nao jokingly calls it "Natsuki's Chow Card," but when she's sassier, she'll call it "Mutt's Chow Card."

Once you reach the top of the stairs, it's difficult to see the first floor, so it made sense how Nina was able to sneak around Tomoe. "You really didn't need to do that, Nina. I've told you how ridiculous the lines can get."

"Yeah, but since I'm a freshman, the lines are going to be bad anyways, so…" She trailed off, letting Natsuki finish the statement however she wanted. Nina helped the biker up and walked into the refreshing building together. Natsuki hummed in contentment, silently thanking whoever came up with AC.

"Did you get a chance to talk with Erstin?" Natsuki smirked as Nina blushed and stammered at the question. "You should ask her out."

"And you should take your own advice," Nina retorted. Natsuki just stopped halfway up the stair, a look of pure shock and confusion taking over her expression.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you should tell Tate-san how you feel. Maybe—"

"Maybe that's the worst idea I've ever heard. I might be mad at her, but I wouldn't do that Mai. Besides, Tate's a loser. I think he knew perfectly well how I felt about him, but decides to ignore it and torture what feelings are left by always talking about Mai and how awesome she is." Natsuki took a deep breath. She forgot to breathe while she spoke.

"….I was going to say that maybe it would make you feel better and realize everything you just said." Nina grinned when Natsuki glared at her.

"I kinda hate that you're almost always right. Are you sure that you're a freshman?"

"Just because I'm a freshman doesn't mean I can't be cool and mature."

"No, I'm pretty sure that the term 'freshman' is an antonym with both of those words. But stop avoiding the question. Did you talk to Erstin at all?" Both blunettes took out their food cards and swiped them before continuing into the upper dining hall. They walked over to the booth that served salad since there was no line.

"A little. She said that something unusual happened during warm up today." After they go their salads and Natsuki got hers covered in mayo, they sat down next to Nao, Mikoto, Erstin, Chie, Aoi, and some freshman named Arika who closely resembled that ant Natsuki watched earlier.

It was cool that they would all sit together, despite the sections they were in. Lots of sections would stay together during the week, enjoying the time they got to joke around their friends. But not this group. Aoi plays clarinet, Mikoto is a trumpet, Chie plays snare drum, Arika and Erstin are on Flag Line (Guard), Nao is part of Weapon Line, and Natsuki and Nina are both in Pit.

"Hey, Mutt. How did it go with the Teal Terror?" Nao asked. "The Teal Terror" is the nickname that Nao came up with for Tomoe during freshman year. No one approved back then, since they all thought that Tomoe as sweet, but Nao has this crazy good intuition about people. She knew the moment that she met Tomoe that she was trouble. So whenever Nao labels a person, Natsuki tends to listen more often.

"She gave me thirty-five push-ups and made me work until after the freshman and the drum majors left. What happened with the Guard during warm up today?"

"Thirty-five? That's ridiculous." Chie voiced as she ogled a passing Guard girl, but was reprimanded when Aoi elbowed her. Chie's one of those exceptions to the Drumline-Guard rule. When she first starting dating Aoi, she got some grief from the idiots in the Drumline, but she just ignored them and kept dating Aoi. They've been going out for a year and a half now, which is much longer than anyone thought they would last. "What was that you said about the Guard?"

"I heard that something… 'unusual' happened during warm up today. Did you hit yourself in the face with the rifle again, Nao?" Natsuki dodged the spoon, chuckling.

"I didn't do anything, Mutt! It was Fujino!"

Mikoto looked at Nao with a troubled face. "Fujino? Is she that pretty girl with the red eyes?"

"I thought we were talking about some girl, not Fate-san," Natsuki thought out loud as she stabbed her salad. She looked up right after stuffing a forkful of mayo-covered lettuce into her mouth, and almost spit it out when she looked up. Erstin, who was sitting right next to Natsuki, patted her back as the blunette coughed.

"Is something wrong, Natsuki?" Erstin asked the heavily breathing girl.

"Nothing's wrong with her, she just forgot to chew her food. You can be such a stupid puppy sometimes, Mutt." Nao smirked at the glare she received from Natsuki, who was now gulping down water. "Besides, how do you know Harlaown-san?"

"Uh… long story. I met her earlier today, when I went to met up with Nanoha-san. I bumped into her as I was walking across campus, I guess. We introduced ourselves and I noticed her eyes. End of story." Natsuki kept her eyes on her plate, afraid that if she looked up, she would be found out.

"Hmph, that wasn't a long story at all…" Nao muttered, not believing her dark-haired friend for a second, but deciding to ask her about it later.

"Oh, is she the hot blonde –OW! What's the deal with everyone hitting me today?" Chie rubbed her head and shot a hurt look at Aoi.

"Serves you right. And yes, she is that blonde woman that works with the Weapon Line," Nao interjected. The redhead turned to Natsuki again, noting the frustration on the girl's face. "What's your problem, Kuga?"

"Will someone just answer my question already?" Natsuki growled. She was trying her best to not look in a certain direction of the dining hall. Those red eyes caught her by surprise twice today!

"Sheesh, calm down! All that happened was that Fujino dropped a throw –"

"Really? All of this talk over a lousy throw?" Natsuki glanced around the table before huffing and playing with her remaining salad. "At least what I thought happened was reasonable…"

"Shut it, Kuga. I haven't done that since pre-band camp, and it only happened once!" Nao glared at the stoic blunette.

"You say 'since pre-band camp,' but that was only a week ago," Natsuki replied, a smirk dancing on her lips. "Not a lot of room for improvement there, huh, Yuuki?"

"Ahem. Anyways," Nina started, hoping to avoid the possible storm that was brewing between Nao and Natsuki. "I heard that it was a pretty big deal for Fujino-san to drop her rifle so much during practice because she rarely ever drops it at all."

Natsuki looked at the side of the dining hall that she had been avoiding, staring at the bearer of those gorgeous eyes for a few moments. "Maybe she was just having an off day," she grumbled as she looked back down at her plate. "I know that I am. It's only Monday and I've already had to do forty-five push-ups." Natsuki moved her plate a little further back on the table before slamming her head into the table. She groaned at the strong possibility that she'd have to do over one hundred push-ups this week. "This is the _last _thing that I need right now!"

"Ara, if you wanted me to leave so much, you just had to say so." Natsuki jumped at that sound of a person's voice. The voice that's bugged her since she first heard it a little over two hours ago.

"F-Fujino! Er… I mean—" Natsuki struggled with her mouth; it was as if she no longer controlled it. _What is wrong with me? It's just another girl!_

The blunette made the mistake of looking behind Shizuru, noticing the fiery glare she was receiving from a certain drum major. _What's the deal with her?_ Natsuki just glared back, which surprised Tomoe. She just gave her thirty-five pushups and she's _still_ fighting back. Natsuki looked between Shizuru and Tomoe,_ Is there a connection between these two?_ That's when Natsuki noticed that Shizuru's mouth was moving.

"Um… What was that?" Natsuki half-heartedly glared at the Weapon Line captain when she giggled behind her hand.

"I said that I'm happy that you got your voice back… at least, it seems like you did, though you might still need to practice using it." Shizuru looked at Natsuki through lowered lashes, which made Natsuki shiver for some reason. "Ara, are you cold…?"

"No, I mean… Yes! I'm freezing, aren't you?" Natsuki made a show of rubbing her arms with her hands, acting like she was actually cold. _Who would be cold in the middle of August after doing push-ups?_ Apparently, Nao was thought the same thing because Natsuki could see the redhead roll her eyes before snickering.

"No, I'm afraid that I'm fine, Miss… Kannin na, but I never got your name." Shizuru gave her a look of regret, but Natsuki could tell that those crimson eyes were swimming with something else, but what?

"Kuga. Kuga Natsuki, but just call me Natsuki."

"Ara, _Na~tsu~ki~… _What a lovely name. I have to go talk with my instructor, but I hope I get to see you again, Natsuki."

The brunette strutted off towards where the instructors sit, drawing the attention of every table she passed. Natsuki found herself watching, too, but for much longer than necessary. She quickly missed those rubies that would look at her with so much…. So much…. What? _What… What is this feeling?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okay... so I know that it's been a while since I uploaded anything... I've kind of had writing block for everything except another Mai-HIme fanfic called "Kingdoms." I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be out for this story. I hope that you'll all be patient with me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own** **Mai-HiME!**

* * *

><p>"So, are you gonna explain what that was?" Chie glanced over at the blunette next to her before directing her attention back to the widescreen TV mounted on the common room's wall. She selected a move before nudging her friend seated next to her on the couch. "Natsuki!"<p>

"What? What are you talking about?" Natsuki responded gruffly and with obvious aggravation. She was so focused on the video game that she had missed Chie's question. Of course, Chie knew this and was hoping to catch Natsuki off-guard, which would cause Natsuki to mutter the blatant truth without thinking. Chie also knew that once Natsuki realized what she had said, she would become flustered and perhaps angry at Chie for tricking her.

Chie frowned slightly. If only her plans worked all the time. She turned to glare at the Nintendo 64 they were currently playing on. No, if only Pokemon Stadium did a better job of distracting Natsuki.

"Oi, stop looking at my N64 like it did something wrong and pick your next pokemon," Natsuki smirked when Chie's frown deepened as she looked at her current situation on the screen. Natsuki had just knocked out her Pikachu with her Sandshrew. "You only have one pokemon left, and, for your sake, it better be a grass or water type."

"You didn't answer my question." Chie pointed out as she selected her last pokemon. "And you better get ready, 'cause I'm about to kick your Sandshrew's ass."

There was a bright flash on the screen before a Charmander appeared on the virtual battlefield. "BAM! Instant win right there," Chie cheered.

"… I think you should know that you just handed Kuga the win by doing that, Harada." Nao sauntered over behind the couch and leaned on it with her forearms between Chie and Natsuki's heads. "I've played this game enough to know that ground type beats fire type."

"It's actually super effective, and nice to see you, Nao. Where'd you go after lunch?" Natsuki looked up at the redhead after deciding her next move.

"Fujino and Harlaown-san made the guard have a quick meeting after lunch." Nao walked around the side of the couch and plopped down on Natsuki's lap sideways. Incredibly used to Nao cuddling with her at random moments, Natsuki circled her arms around Nao's waist – so that she could hold her controller and play the game more comfortably – while Nao did the same but around the biker's neck.

"Guess who decided to show up at the meeting," Nao said as she began to play with Natsuki's silky hair.

"Do I get a hint?" Natsuki smiled softly at the sensation and had to fight the urge to close her eyes. Whenever someone played with her hair, it felt so good to her; it was like the person was pressing the pause button on Natsuki's life, or something like that. She could never really describe it well, but Natsuki was careful about who knew about her "off button."

Nao chuckled. "You remind me of a cat when you're like this; I keep waiting for you to close your eyes and start purring… Maybe you'll stay true and start kicking your leg once I find your sweet spot, Mutt."

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Mikoto shouted, bursting into the room with a wide grin on her face. A long silence followed as the three juniors looked at Mikoto with stoic expressions.

"…Um… Mikoto, who taught you to say that?" Chie asked after the short pause.

"The guys in the Trumpet section," Mikoto responded with glee. Everyone sighed.

"It was bound to happen, I suppose," Natsuki reasoned. "Mikoto losing her innocence, I mean. If not here, then definitely during the first semester at school."

"Her innocence isn't lost, Mutt. Just because Mikoto said that doesn't mean she knows what it means. She's just parroting." Natsuki just hummed as she involuntarily leaned her head into Nao's grasp, urging her to continue playing with her hair. "Now guess who was at the Guard meeting, or I'll stop."

Natsuki pouted. "You didn't even give me a hint."

"Guess anyway."

"Fine… um… Fumi-sensei?"

"Nah. I wouldn't bother asking you if it was just the band director. Think lower in rank."

"Nanoha-san?"

Nao stopped her hand movements – much to Natsuki's disappointment – to stare at the blunette incredulously. "No, but why would your instructor be at one of our meetings?"

"No reason," Natsuki lied smoothly. If Nanoha-san and Fate-san didn't what anyone to know about their relationship, Natsuki wasn't going to exploit it. She silently pleaded for Nao to continue playing with her hair, which Nao contently obliged to. "I've guessed twice, so can I please have a hint?"

An affirmative hum came from the redhead as she rested her head in the crook of Natsuki's neck. The dark-haired beauty stiffened. This was a whole different realm of affection that Nao hadn't endowed upon Natsuki before. "I can tell you that she made the whole meeting a hundred times bitchier than it should have been."

Chie laughed. "Ah, so it was Tomoe. What was she doing hanging around you guys?"

"Chie, it's been a good five minutes and you haven't chosen a move. Hurry it up so that I can win." Natsuki huffed, though her eyelids fluttered when Nao's fingers worked their way through her dark locks.

The virtual battle continued. The announcer's voice said enthusiastically that Sandshrew used Dig, followed by Charmander using Flamethrower, which missed the target. "Now go ahead and chose whatever you want. Just make it quick," Natsuki smirked triumphantly. "So, what _was_ Tomoe doing with the Guard? The drum majors aren't required to get involved with specific sections."

"She spent the whole time either showing off or flirting—"

"And I feel sorry for the poor, unfortunate soul that was the subject of her 'charms'."

" – with Fujino," Nao finished with a flick to Natsuki's forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" Natsuki growled whilst rubbing her injury.

"For interrupting me, and stop being a wimp. It didn't hurt that much."

"IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!" The TV shouted as Charmander was hit by Sandshrew's Dig attack.

"Yeah, what he said," Natsuki pointed at the TV.

"You're such a baby sometimes, Kuga." Nao brushed away Natsuki's hand and lightly kissed her forehead. "There, now stop complaining."

"O-oi!" Natsuki yelped, her face a bright red. "Wh-wh-what happened to personal space?"

"Wh-wh-what happened to all those speech lessons you took as a kid? Don't tell me that your old stutter is coming back." Nao cackled, but screamed when she was suddenly dumped onto the common room's carpeted floor. Green glared at the emeralds above them. "What was that for?"

"This lap is officially a tease-free zone." The blunette paused. "And it's also a Nao-free zone until you can understand the concept of my personal bubble."

Nao laughed as she propped herself up on her forearms and gave Natsuki a sly smile. "You know you liked it, _Na-tsu-ki~_" Nao did her best imitation of Shizuru's voice, batting her eyelashes for more effect.

Whatever Nao was aiming for, she hit a homerun with Natsuki's response, since said girl's face became comparable to a ripe tomato. Chie whistled. "You could fry an egg on your face right now, Natsuki."

"Whatever… So why should we care that Tomoe was hitting on someone?" Natsuki gruffly asked as she put her controller on the couch, got up, and started to reapply her vet tape to her blistering hands. _Stop blushing, idiot._

"Oh, well you shouldn't, but I thought that that might be something that would interest Harada—"

"Already knew about it." Chie smirked triumphantly.

"Of course you did. Anyway, I have to go change into my costume, so if you guys will excuse me—"

"Costume?" Chie and Natsuki asked at the same time.

Nao huffed from being interrupted yet again. "Yes. Costume. The Guard Captains decided that at every evening practice, there will be a theme. Tonight is pirates, so if you excuse me, I'll going to go find a parrot."

After Nao left the room and closed the door after her, Mikoto spoke up. "Hey, Natsuki?"

"What's up, Mikoto?"

"Can I have a parrot, too?" Natsuki sighed; she really didn't have the patience to explain that Nao was joking about the bird to Mikoto.

Natsuki's face brightened. "Why don't you go ask Mai, Mikoto? While you're at it, tell her that funny joke you told us, okay? You know, the one you learned from your section."

"Okay!" The black-haired ball of energy sped out of the room, and yells and complaints ensued from the hallway.

"She has way too much energy…" Natsuki huffed out of sudden boredom.

"Hey, do just want to watch TV?" Chie set her controller on the nearby table.

Natsuki grinned. "What's wrong, Harada? Getting tired of me whipping your ass?"

"Ahem." Chie and Natsuki turned to find Aoi standing in the door way, arms crossed. "Did I interrupt something?" She glared at Chie.

"Huh? What are you talking about—Oh… You just came in at the wrong time, babe" Chie smiled sheepishly. "You know that you're the only girl that can—"

"Please, spare my imagination and whatever sanity I have left by NOT completing that sentence." Natsuki flopped down on the couch, leaving room for Aoi between her and Chie. The blunette snatched the TV remote and started channel surfing.

A few minutes passed before Aoi spoke up. "Hey, Natsuki?"

"Nn?" Natsuki paused on one channel that was playing CSI before remembering that Aoi had a hard time stomaching blood. She was able to change the channel right before they showed the corpse.

"What's going on between you and Fujino-san?" Natsuki slowly turned to see Aoi's innocent look of interest and Chie's smile. She also noticed that Aoi was situated on Chie's lap just like Nao was on hers earlier. The small voice in the back of Natsuki's head pointed out that she and Nao were acting like a couple.

"It's scary how you two always seem to be on the same page," Natsuki grumbled as she looked back at the TV and flipped through a few more channels without really paying attention to each one.

"That happens when you've been together for a while. You realize that you can't get out of answering now, right? And don't bother lying and saying that there's nothing going on between you two." Chie subconsciously pulled Aoi closer to her.

Natsuki sighed, settling on a sport channel that was airing a football game. "Shizuru and I—"

"HEY! YOU OVER THERE! NO PMS ALLOWED!"

"I think you mean 'PDA', Haruka," a small voice chimed in from behind the intrusive blonde. Natsuki peered around Haruka and saw a small, mousy haired girl with glasses.

"That's what I said, Yukino!" Yukino sighed and gave an apologetic smile to Natsuki, who simply smiled back. That smiled faded, however, when a familiar voice floated to her ears.

"Honestly, Haruka. How could you get those two mixed up?" A soft laugh bounced off the common room's walls and had an elating effect on Natsuki. She found herself drawn to everything Shizuru did.

Natsuki felt a hard nudge in her side, and looked over at Chie. The smirk on her face said 'Better wipe that goofy look off your face before anyone else notices it.' Natsuki just glared at Chie, telling her to shut up.

"Oh shut it, Bubuzuke!" Haruka turned her amethyst eyes towards everyone resting on the couch. "I have NO toleration for people like you. If you were in my section, you'd all be busy doing push-ups." She glared at Natsuki. "Even you, delinquent."

Natsuki had had enough. First, her friends give her a hard time about her and Shizuru – even though nothing was even going on between them – and now Haruka just saunters in, insulting them. _And Shizuru is just standing there, letting this happen!_

Natsuki scolded herself. _Of course she isn't doing anything, idiot. She barely knows me, and why would she care about someone like me?_ Natsuki stood up, fists clenched at her sides. _But just because she doesn't care about what this walking megaphone says about me and my friends, I do. And I'm going to do something about it._

"Oi! What is that supposed to mean?" Natsuki growled

"What are you talking about, Kuga?" Haruka looked at her with half-interest, which made Natsuki's blood boil. _She doesn't even take me seriously!_

"What is 'people like you' supposed to mean?" The blunette stalked forward, ignoring the warning glances from her friends as she got up in Haruka's face, trying to burn a hole right between the blonde's eyes with her glare. "You can say whatever you want about me, but I won't allow you to say things like that about my friends. I don't care if you're a section leader or not—Hell, I don't care if you're rich, or who your friends are! If I catch you talking to my friends like that ever again, well…" Natsuki smiled a dangerous smile. "You better hope that never happens."

For the first time since Natsuki met Haruka, there was silence. Natsuki huffed, trying to reign in her anger. _I better leave before this gets any worse_. She brushed her shoulder into Haruka's as she departed and walked down the long hallway, towards her room. She wanted to be alone for a little while, figure out why she lost her temper so easily back there.

But as soon as Natsuki opened her door, she heard the aftermath of her conflict with Haruka. She sighed and closed the door behind her, collapsing on her bed and willing the real world and all of her problems to disappear, if only for an hour or two.

* * *

><p><em>Day 2 of Band Camp Tuesday_

"Hey, watch those back wheels! The back axle is too wide for the ramp! Yeah, like that. Good job, you guys. Only three more to go." Natsuki laughed as Tate instructed the rookies how to load and unload the pit equipment from the storage truck. There was a small ramp that was connected to the back of the truck, and the axle for the back wheels of the marimbas is too wide for the wheels to fit on the ramp. So, the boys and male chaperones would have to lift up the back wheels while rolling the marimba down the ramp.

Natsuki looked over to see two mischievous twin boys trying to run across the practice field with a marimba and a vibraphone, one person pushing each instrument. _Geez, the last time someone did that, the marimba flipped over on the field and no one except Midori could fix it!_ Natsuki rushed over before the boys could run into the Guard, who were rehearsing in a small group a little ways from the band. "And just what are you two doing, Shoichi? Shoji?"

Both boys looked at her with their bright blue eyes, defiance shining brightly in their blue depths. Natsuki glared at them both. _Damn their parents! Having aviators for parents is why they got their names, but I can never tell which one is which!_

"Now look here, you two! I know that you remember the rules. Always have two people –" Natsuki saw something out of the corner of her eye, taking her breath away. "—to a… mar…im…ba…"

Not very far away, Shizuru was practicing her routine for the first song, which began with a body roll. The uniform that every guard member had to wear – a white tank top and short blue shorts that matched the school colors – looked especially good on the brunette. Natsuki continued to watch as Shizuru gracefully practiced with her saber – which was wrapped with white electrician tape for safety. She could feel the heat rising and her heart beating faster and faster, but Natsuki couldn't tear her eyes away. There was no word to describe the sudden attraction the blunette had for Shizuru…

Back in her freshman literature class, Natsuki was given the assignment to study both the legend of Perseus, and the mythical creatures, the Sirens. When her thoughts drifted back to that school project, she could now identify this… this pull towards the red-eyed beauty.

_This is her siren song,_ Natsuki forced herself to look away, knowing perfectly well that if she didn't, she'd be caught red-handed. As she turned her emerald eyes away, they met amused amber. _Oops. Too late…_

"What were you looking at, Natsuki?" Nina smirked, glancing past Natsuki's head to look at Shizuru as she instructed a few girls on how to catch their weapons properly. "See something that you might like?"

Natsuki inwardly groaned. What _was_ she looking at? Wasn't she mad at Shizuru just the other day for doing nothing while Haruka insulted her and her friends? _And yet here I am, ogling her for who knows how long right in front of the whole band. Damn, I just can't get things straight!_

Natsuki looked off to the side. "Wait… Where'd the twins go?"

"You mean Shoji and Shoichi? They took off with the vibraphone while you were – um – _distracted ._"

"Ugh. Fine, just help me out with this marimba, okay?" Nina nodded. As they walked the marimba over, Natsuki couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her, and watching rather intently. She turned around and caught sight of Nao. She waved right when Fumi, the band director, announced that everyone was to take a ten minute water break.

"Hey, how's it going?" Nao met up with Natsuki as they walked to the southeastern part of the practice field, where the medical tent and parking lot is situated. The chaperones always use the parking lot to set up the tables and cups of water for the band.

"Okay, I guess. How about you?" Natsuki grabbed two cups of water and handed one to the redhead.

"Mai was asking about you," Nao nonchalantly stated before she downed the cup of water. Natsuki got her another cup before they were forced out of the line by all of the thirsty teenagers.

"And I should care why?"

"She said that she wanted to make amends. You know, apologize for the complete bitch she was being before ." They sat down on a part of the curb that was shaded by the trees.

"If she wants to make up that much, she could just come and talk to me. I'm not **that** unreasonable."

"I'm not so sure about that." Nao and Natsuki glanced up to find Chie, but no Aoi in sight.

"Where's Aoi?" Natsuki tried to change the subject. She didn't appreciate how all of the conversations between her and her friends are either about Natsuki, Shizuru, or Natsuki** and **Shizuru.

"She's with Mai and Mikoto, but nice try." Chie smirked, but it turned to a frown when Nao threw her empty cup at Chie's head. "I'm not a trash can, Yuuki."

"Could've fooled me, Harada; you've got some dirt to spill." The redhead turned and gave Natsuki a slightly frustrated look. "Kuga. Fetch."

For the sake of avoiding a fight, Natsuki stood up and walked over to get Nao another cup of water. By walking away, Natsuki knew that she was giving Nao time to grill Chie about what went down between her and Haruka yesterday afternoon. As to why Nao had to send Natsuki away, well… that was a mystery.

"Oh, hi, Natsuki!" The biker turned to find one of her favorite members of the Pit, Tokiha Takumi. Taging along next to Takumi was the youngest member of the Weapon line, Okuzaki Akira.

"Takumi, Akira. What's up?" _These two are always together._ Natsuki smiled. _There must be some interest here._

"We heard about your scuffle with Suzushiro-san yesterday." Natsuki winced. Every time someone brought that up, it felt like she was being punched. _Why can't I escape this conversation?_ "I don't mean to pry, it's just—"

"It can't really be considered prying since the whole floor could hear Suzushiro-san ranting about 'that disrespectful delinquent' for the rest of the three hour break, _then_ at dinner, and _then_ at evening rehearsal!" Akira crossed her arms. "I mean, even Fujino-san was talking about it."

"Great. Awesome. Look you guys, I need to get this water back to Nao before she decides to put a shock-collar on me or something. I'll see you in a few minutes, Takumi."

Akira and Takumi watched Natsuki walked away. "…When did Yuuki-san put Natsuki on a leash?" Akira wondered aloud, before noticing the strange look that her brunette companion was giving her. "What?"

Takumi sighed. "Nothing. Come on, I want to say hi to my sis."

* * *

><p>"Here's your water. Don't you dare use that 'fetch' line again, or the next cup will end up <em>on<em> you instead of _in _the cup, got it?"

"Wow, Kuga, you must be part retriever. Good dog~" Nao reached out to pet the blunette's head, but Natsuki swatted her hand away.

"Hey, Natsuki, you'll never guess what the activity is for tonight," Chie practically sang.

"If you said it like that, I'm not sure that I _want_ to know," Natsuki tried to sound uninterested, but she was just relieved that the conversation wasn't revolving around her or Shizuru.

"Oh trust me, you want to know."

"Fine, what is it?"

"It'll cost you twenty bucks," Nao interjected, smiling when Natsuki gave her a look.

"Like hell I'm going to pay you! Just spit it out, Chie." Chie opened her mouth—

"Do it, Harada, and I'll tell Senou about that hot blonde at Kanzaki's End of the Year party." And it snapped shut.

Natsuki frowned. "Seriously, Chie? Seriously?"

"N-nothing happened! I told her that I was taken; she just couldn't take a hint!"

"Who couldn't take a hint, Chie?" The black-haired girl stiffened and managed to mouth the words 'help me' before being dragged away by her girlfriend. Natsuki stared at the spot where Chie was previously sitting, willing her to reappear… _Nope, she is _not_ coming back._

The biker turned to Nao. "Do you take IOUs?"

"It just so happens that I do." Nao paused, causing Natsuki's impatience to get the better of her.

"So?"

"_So… _I've got one word for you: _Karaoke_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The dreaded karaoke! Oh noes! D:

Sorry if some of you didn't enjoy that Pokemon scene as much as I did.

If you're curious: Shoichi means "soaring first (son)" and Shoji means "soaring second (son)". I thought it would be fun to have similar names for the twins, and their parents being pilots was an ironic bonus.

Btw, unloading marimbas off of trucks is a bad in the ass, especially since the truck's bed is at least five feet off the ground. And fixing an overturned marimba is no walk in the park either.

[Sorry for any character bashing. I actually love all the characters in Mai-HiME and most in Mai-Otome. So please, no reviews claiming that I made your favorite character look bad. The only character that will remain bashed will probably be Tomoe, and if you have a problem with that, then I don't really care :) ]

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and send me a PM if you have any questions!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while. School's been crazy. Thankfully, I start winter break tomorrow, so I hope to get some chapters down for Kingdoms and IWTB, but we'll see.**

**Anyways, you guys ready for some KARAOKE?! I sure am. By the way, I'm probably not going to be able to incorporate any Japanese songs in here. Sorry to disappoint, but it's just something I can't bother worrying about. Also, the karaoke machine is pretty old, so it doesn't really have any really recent songs.**

**Oh, and if you haven't picked up on it already, there's some NatNao in this story. I personally kinda like NatNao, so if you have any problems with it, then please keep it to yourself. ;)**

**...BUT you shouldn't have any problems because this is a SHIZNAT story. SO... yeah.**

Key:

Regular/Speaking

_Thoughts/Emphasis_

**Disclaimer: I don't Mai-HiME or any of it's characters. Sunrise does.**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Natsuki."<p>

"No."

"We're going to be late."

"There's no way in hell that I'm going to sacrifice my sanity with stupid karaoke. It's an optional activity. I'll just hang out here tonight." The blunette proceed to lay on her bed, closing her eyes and putting her arms behind her head for good effect. When she felt her world suddenly shift, Natsuki had no time to brace herself before she fell face first onto the floor. She quickly recovered and turned to glare at the culprit, her face still pressed against the cold tile.

"Who the fuck let you in?" The redhead flinched from the tone and language.

"Get up, Natsuki. You're going to karaoke." Mai turned and fished through Natsuki's wardrobe for an outfit. She didn't believe that wearing jeans and a t-shirt was good enough for this occasion.

"Why the hell should I listen to anything you say?" Natsuki glared at Mai, then shifted her gaze to her roommate. "What the fuck, Chie? Why is she here?" The biker pointed at Mai.

"Have you ever noticed that you cuss like a sailor when you're angry?" The black-haired girl ducked just in time to miss the pillow Natsuki had flung at her face. "Have you ever tried to stop Mai when she's so determined? It's impossible! Just go with it, Natsuki."

Mai's voice pulled the two from their conversion. "There's not much in here… You didn't even bring a dress for the dance on Friday, Natsuki…"

Natsuki scoffed. "I think you should know me well enough to know that I don't do dresses. Now get the fuck out, Mai. I'm not in the mood to deal with you or karaoke tonight." She sighed as she got up from the floor, heading for the door. As she reached for the doorknob, the portal swung open to reveal yet another redhead. Natsuki glared at her. "What is this, the bitchy redhead convention?"

"Why aren't you dressed yet? Tokiha must be here for you to be acting like such an ass." Nao stepped through the door frame, causing Natsuki to step backwards into the room. Emeralds widened before narrowing more than before.

"You set this up! I told you earlier that I had no interest going tonight, and you decided to send Mai to get me ready!"

"Now, what would be the fun in letting you stay in the dorm all night when your beloved will be at the party?" Nao smiled when the blunette blushed. Natsuki's back was turned to Mai, so she was unable to see her look of excitement.

"Natsuki! You have a crush and didn't tell me?" Natsuki groaned and slowly turned to the first redhead to invade her dorm room.

"It seems that you have forgotten that I'm not exactly on speaking terms with you right now, _Tokiha_." Mai's smile disappeared. "I don't know what Nao told you, but I haven't forgiven you yet, so don't come in here acting like nothing happened. You went behind my back and lied to me. About Tate and Color Guard. I feel like I can't trust you anymore."

Mai looked down at the floor, her confidence fading visibly. "…I know. I don't know what came over me, Natsuki. Right after Yuuichi-kun and I started dating, I felt great… but then I realized how horrible I was towards all of my friends, especially you. I—"

"Stop. Please, just stop." Natsuki sighed, running her hand through her hair. She hated having emotional conversations. She hated making her friends to cry, even if they treated her like Mai did for the past few months. Coming to a conclusion, Natsuki leaned against the white wall to her right. "If I go to this thing," she gestured to Mai's outfit. "Then can we agree to just forget about everything that's happened in the last few months?"

It took a few seconds before the words finally sunk in. Mai squealed and latched onto Natsuki, practically suffocating the biker with her cleavage. "All right, you two. Enough lovey-dovey stuff." Nao pulled the two apart with an annoyed look. Chie laughed.

"What's wrong, Nao? Jealous?" The redhead mimicked throwing up, but Natsuki could've sworn that she saw the girl's cheeks turn pink.

"Enough bickering!" Mai and Nao made eye contact before turning to Natsuki, successfully cornering her. Chie's laughter turned nervous.

"I'll, uh… I'm going to look for Aoi." She quickly made her way to the door, ignoring Natsuki's yells about what would happen if Chie left her alone with the two redheads.

* * *

><p>The upper level of the recreation center served as the location of most of the night activities during band camp, including the dance that they have every Friday night, and, in tonight's case, the karaoke party. The room was filled with Fuuka students. The booths along one wall were all taken, the sitting area had little to no space left, and the open floor – or dance floor – was crowded. There was a small stage in the back corner, opposite of the wall with the booths.<p>

A group of girls walked into the room, each one with a different expression on their faces. Bored, cheerful, distracted, amused, and annoyed. The bored girl looked around with a sigh.

"This is the reason why I hate being in a huge band." Several of the other girls nodded. The cheerful one's smile grew.

"You should really stop being so negative, Nao-chan." The cheerful one glanced around the room, her eyes sparkling like it was Christmas morning.

"And you should really stop smiling like that, Tokiha, but you don't see me saying anything." Nao then wandered off into the crowd, automatically disappearing from the group's view. The annoyed one's scowl deepened.

"I have a bad feeling about her. She always manages to cause trouble, and it usually comes back to bite me in the ass."

"I'll go and find her then, Na-chan," said Mai, practically skipping after the other redhead with a goofy smile still on her face. Natsuki glared where Mai disappeared in the crowd.

"Now I'm even more worried," she said, almost not noticing when Chie and Aoi tried slipping away, too. _Almost_. "Where are you two going?"

"We're, uh… we're—"

"We're going to go make-out in a dark corner," Aoi interjected. Natsuki raised an eyebrow and Chie turned red.

"A-Aoi!" Chie sputtered. "Why would you—"

"Please, Chie. Like she was going to buy whatever story you were going to give her," the brunette interrupted again. Aoi winked at Natsuki as she pulled Chie into the crowd. "Try and enjoy yourself, Natsuki!"

Thus, Natsuki was left by herself by the doorway, all of her friends gone in the sea of people. And that's when the music started. Up on stage, a familiar pair of women stood on either side of the microphone. Despite the fact that they were speaking into the mic, Natsuki could barely hear them over the noise. She was, however, able to get a glimpse of them. _Ah, it's Nanoha-san and Fate-san…_ As quickly as they were on stage, they were gone. _They sure do know how to move_, Natsuki thought.

About 30 minutes passed, and Natsuki was by herself and wondering where the hell Nao and Mai went. Mikoto was with her for a little while, but she suddenly disappeared, too. Natsuki was leaning against the back wall, trying her best to ignore all the people that were constantly glancing over at her. So what if she was wearing a dress? Big WHOOP. It was one of Nao's, a deep scarlet that looked very flattering on Natsuki and contrasted with her eyes and hair nicely.

The blunette sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last half-hour. She knew that coming to this stupid activity was a shitty idea. If her friends hadn't of ditched her, she actually might be having a good time, but no, she was here alone, forced to listen to band kids sing. _This really _is_ some form of sick torture_, Natsuki thought. Most band kids have decent singing voices, but the majority couldn't sing in the right key to save their life. After all, there's a reason that they joined band and not chorus.

At the moment, a rather tone-deaf girl was on stage, killing whatever sense of hearing Natsuki might have left. _Damn, I'm at the back of the room, yet I'm still suffering from this girl's singing._ She glared at said girl, hoping to bore a hole through her head in order to salvage her precious ears.

"Ara, Natsuki should really stop scowling all the time. It will start giving her bad headaches." Natsuki barely stopped herself from jumping out of surprise.

"Yeah, well Fujino-san should really stop sneaking up on people. Who are you, Batman?" Natsuki smiled when the tawny haired girl laughed in response.

"Shizuru."

"…What?"

"Call me Shizuru. It seems only fair for you to call me by my first name since you allow me to call you Natsuki." The biker blushed, though she had no idea as to _why_ she was blushing. "Ara, you should sing, Natsuki. You'll probably have more fun if you do."

Natsuki scoffed. "Like hell I'm going to go up there and sing! What about you? Maybe you should follow your own advice and go up there." The emerald-eyed girl mentally pat herself on the back when she saw that slightly surprised look on Shizuru's face. She figured that not many people can catch the Weapon Line Captain off guard… no pun intended.

"Is Natsuki saying that I'm not having fun?" Natsuki stared blankly at the red-eyed teen.

"Have you suddenly taken to abusing yourself?" Shizuru lifted a brow, but didn't respond. Natsuki smirked. "Ah, so that's your big dark secret? You're masochist—"

"How about this," Shizuru smiled, something sparkling in her eyes. Natsuki figured it was a warning. "I'll go and sing a song—" Natsuki smirk transformed into a triumphiant smile. "—after Natsuki does." The biker continued to smile, the words not sinking in quite yet. When they did, the smile slowly fell. That spark in her eyes wasn't a warning… it was amusement and mischief. _Dammit_.

"And why should I?" The blunette wasn't going to go down without a fight. There better be something good in store if she's about to embarrass herself in front of the entire band. The idea of her singing some girly song in front of all those people… while _in a dress_… made her cringe.

"Ara… Are you afraid?"

"No." _YES._ She stared into those mesmerizing eyes, willing them to back down, that spark to die down if just a little. _Challenge ACCEPTED._ "Fine. Wait here." Natsuki proceeded to trudge to the stage, her pride fueling her every step.

Once she was able to navigate through the crowd – which involved a lot of growling and shoving – Natsuki noticed two very familiar redheads bending over the karaoke song book. "And what exactly are you two doing here?" Natsuki gruffly asked.

Both girls stilled in their actions, glancing at eachother before turning to face their friend. "Oh, nothing, nothing," Mai replied, trying her best to hide the song book behind her. "What brings you here, Natsuki?"

"I'm singing."

"HA! No, really, what are you doing here, Kuga," Nao smiled. Natsuki remained silent, letting her determined scowl do the talking. "Well shit. You really going to do this?"

"I made a deal," Natsuki responded, stepping on to the stage (It's not very high; about a foot off the ground) and grabbed hold of the mic. She looked over at her friends. "I have a song that—"

"Er... yeah, about that—" Mai was interrupted by music playing. Natsuki looked at the screen, her eyes going wide with horror.

" '_Tearin' Up My Heart_' by *NSync?! What the—"

"We already picked it for you!" Mai yelled over the music, quickly grabbing a laughing Nao – after muttering a small "sorry" – and dashed into the crowd. Natsuki cursed under her breath, her urge to fulfill this arrangement wavering with every note of the song. She took a moment to glance at the back of the room, her breath catching as eyes met. Seeing her reassuring expression made Natsuki's grip on the microphone tighten, her heart rate picked up, and her voice returned… just in time to sing the first words of the song.

**It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you**  
><strong>But when we are apart I feel it too<strong>  
><strong>And no matter what I do, I feel the pain<strong>  
><strong>With or without you, hey<strong>

**Baby, I don't understand**  
><strong>Just why we can't be lovers. <strong>Natsuki blushed.  
><strong>Things are getting out of hand<strong>  
><strong>Tryin' too much but baby we can't win<strong>

**Let it go, if you want me girl, let me know**  
><strong>I am down on my knees<strong>  
><strong>I can't take it anymore<strong>

**It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you**  
><strong>But when we are apart I feel it too<strong>  
><strong>And no matter what I do, I feel the pain<strong>  
><strong>With or without you<strong>  
><strong>Oh, alright<strong>

Natsuki felt her herself shaking slightly, her nerves finally catching up with her. Her eyes darted to the back of the room again, remaining glued on Shizuru. She didn't know why, but having Shizuru's eyes on her so intently was both relaxing and exhilarating.

**Baby, don't misunderstand  
>(Don't misunderstand)<br>What I'm tryin' to tell ya  
>In the corner of my mind<br>(Corner of my mind)  
>Baby it feels like we're running out of time<strong>

Thankfully, the karaoke machine provided the backup singers' vocals for the parts in parentheses.

**Let it go, if you want me, let me know**  
><strong>I am down on my knees<strong>  
><strong>I can't take it anymore<strong>

**It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you**  
><strong>But when we are apart I feel it too<strong>  
><strong>And no matter what I do, I feel the pain<strong>  
><strong>With or without you<strong>

**Tearin' up my heart when I'm with you**  
><strong>But when we are apart I feel it too<strong>  
><strong>And no matter what I do, I feel the pain<strong>  
><strong>With or without you<strong>

**(Tearin' up my heart and soul)**  
><strong>Alright<strong>  
><strong>(We're apart I feel it too)<strong>  
><strong>I feel it too<strong>  
><strong>And no matter what I do, I feel the pain<strong>  
><strong>With or without you<strong>

**It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you **  
><strong>(Tearin' up my heart and soul) <strong>  
><strong>But when we are apart I feel it too <strong>  
><strong>(We're apart I feel it too)<strong>

**And no matter what I do, I feel the pain**  
><strong>With or without you<strong>  
><strong>And no matter what I do, I feel the pain<strong>  
><strong>With or without you<strong>

Finally, the song was over. Natsuki let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, her eyes closed, only to snap open, hoping to collide with a crimson pair. They would have if Shizuru was still leaning against the back wall. After all, that's where she was supposed to stay and did for Natsuki's entire song. _Where did she go?_

Natsuki glanced to her right, her expression slight surprised when as she watched Nanoha and Fate approach her. The pit instructor smiled at the blunette. "Great job, Natsuki-chan." Nanoha held out her hand. "May I have the microphone please?" Natsuki merely nodded, still in shock from the singing, and that she was still standing on stage with her instructor on her right, left her utterly speechless. The poor and flustered girl handed the mic over to Nanoha, her green eyes filled with questions. _Why are you up here? With me? On stage? Why _am_ I still up here?_

"Let's give Kuga-san a hand!" Nanoha clapped her hands – keeping the microphone in mind – and the rest of the room followed, the applause almost deafening. Natsuki felt the heat rise to her face. Someone on her left nudged her, causing her to glance over her left shoulder. A pair of warm red eyes winked at her, making Natsuki blush even more.

"Good job," Fate whispered. "I didn't know that you could sing like that."

"I can't," came Natsuki's hushed reply. Fate smirked in response, giving her a look. Natsuki smiled sheepishly while shrugging. Singing wasn't something Natsuki liked to do in front of people, and especially large crowds. It was a miracle that she was able to sing without her voice trembling from the attention. _I honestly don't know how I was able to get through that damned song…_ The biker thought back to what she was doing while she was on stage. _I was… looking at Shizuru._ Natsuki's cheeks turned red as she remembered being entranced by eyes of the same color.

"Unfortunately, that's all the time we have for tonight's activity. Please go ahead and head back to the dorms and go to bed. Lights out in 20 minutes!" The room became significantly louder as the teenagers made their way back to the dorms, which was a short walk across a large lawn, past the clock tower and the new fountain. It only took about 5 minutes , which gave everyone about 15 minutes to take a shower or something before they went off to La La Land.

Natsuki was deep in thought, and made little to no conversation with her friends as during the walk to the dorms. She realized that Shizuru probably played her, knowing that there was only time for one more song tonight. It only took a small amount of egging Natsuki on to get her on stage, thus humiliating herself in front of all of her peers. _Or maybe she wasn't aware of the time frame at all, and just wanted me to have a good time. _Natsuki frowned.

She was jumping to conclusions. Again.

It was just like yesterday, when Haruka was saying all those things about Natsuki and her friends. _I didn't really give Shizuru the chance to explain herself or say anything._ But how many times can Natsuki overlook these instances?

Natsuki thought about the memory that made her realize who Shizuru was.

It was middle school, 7th grade science class actually. It was an awkward age for Natsuki, and none of her friends were in her classes. She hated the idea of having to make new friends, especially when the friends she had were perfectly fine. Though she neglected making friends with her classmates, she did make up for it with her grades. She was the best student in that class, and a few of the kids around her would try to ask for her answers, rather than for her help. She bluntly refused all of these people, telling them that she wasn't about to share her hard work with a bunch of idiots. Except, then there was one Fujino Shizuru.

When the teacher assigned seats, she decided that Shizuru and Natsuki would make excellent lab partners. Shizuru was different from all the other kids in that class; she never asked to look/copy Natsuki's work. In fact, Shizuru barely asked her questions or looked at her. All she ever did was ask Natsuki to pass notes. It frustrated the young blunette, though she wasn't sure why. All she knew was that it escalated to the point that Natsuki craved Shizuru's attention more than she should have. By the end of the year, it was clear that Fujino Shizuru had no interest in Kuga Natsuki… until they spoke for the first time on the last day before summer break.

_"Ara," Shizuru tapped on Natsuki's shoulder, making the poor girl practically jump out of her seat and fall on the ground. "Would you pass this note?" _

_Natsuki looked down at the folded piece of paper before grabbing it and giving to the girl at her right. She heard Shizuru say "Ookini," which she figured was some weird way of saying "arigato." Now that she thought about it, her lab partner's voice sounded different… But Shizuru had never said anything more than "would you pass this note." Sometimes, she wouldn't even say that…_

_"No problem," Natsuki spoke softly, satisfied that she was finally having some sort of interaction. Kuga faced forward again, crossing her arms as she stared at the clock. _Less than a minute 'til class is over,_ she thought._

_"By the way, what's your name again?"_

_ Natsuki didn't move. She didn't even blink. She couldn't believe her ears. How long has Shizuru been her lab partner? Ten months. Ten whole freakin' months, and she didn't even know Natsuki's name._

The bell rang merely seconds after that, and Natsuki simply walked out of the room. She obviously wasn't important enough for her lab partner to remember her name, so she didn't have to be polite. Besides, Fuuka was a big school. The likelihood of her ever running into Fujino Shizuru was rather unlikely.

Yet here she was, her thoughts filled once again by one Fujino Shizuru. _Why is she suddenly talking to me, after sitting next to me for almost a year without making any sort of effort? What's changed since then and now?_

As Natsuki went to sleep that night, she thought about how she was going to get a back at Shizuru for not singing karaoke that night.

* * *

><p>Wednesday of band camp was rather normal… If you consider normal being that Natsuki got 40 more pushups from Tomoe. "I hate that… that… that THING so much," the biker growled as she threw her knapsack on the ground of the common room, her music binder causing a large THUMP to resound throughout the room. "I hope she pulls a muscle while she's conducting tomorrow."<p>

"Shut it, Mutt. This is the good part." Nao's gaze was transfixed on the large plasma screen. They were watching _Mean Girls_. It was the scene where all the girls were fighting because the "Burn Book" was printed and spread throughout the school. "Shit, this school is way too bitchy.

"Watch your language, Nao." Mai turned to Natsuki, who was sitting in an armchair, her legs hanging over one of the armrests. "What's wrong, Natsuki?"

"What isn't wrong? This whole week is complete shit so far!" Natsuki groaned. "I don't think my arms or my hands can take much more of this."

Mai sighed, deciding that is was a lost cause for her to tell either Nao or Natsuki to stop cussing. "How are your hands? Are four mallets really tearing them up?" Natsuki raised her hand, showing everyone her blistered palm. Bandages covered the majority of her injuries.

"The blister in the middle of my palm popped today, but I kept on playing. It eventually started bleeding a little." She let her arm fall, leaving it to hang limply from her side. "Nanoha-san thought of it as an achievement."

"Kinda weird, isn't she?" Nao chimed in, the movie having gone to commercials. "I mean, she's the only instructor that I've ever met that actually like it when her kids get injured." No one talked for a few minutes, thinking of all the instructors they've had over the years. The movie started up again, though people were barely even paying attention to it anymore.

Kuga was the first one to break the silence. "I don't think she likes the idea of us getting hurt. Nanoha-san might just see these," Natsuki waved her hand," as signs of improvement, and that we're actually trying."

Suddenly, a bus zoomed across the TV's screen; Lindsay Lohan's shocked face watched it go by. The sound of the bus called everyone back from the conversation. Well, that and Nao's loud laugh.

"HA! That bitch got what she deserved!" The redhead continued to laugh, almost falling off the armchair as a result.

"I think you enjoy other people's pain a bit too much, Nao," Natsuki stated before a chaperone walked into the room. The blunette didn't like that look of that clipboard in the woman's hand, nor the fact that the chaperone looked relieved to see her. _Please don't tell me—_

"Ah, there you are, Kuga-san! I've been looking all over for you! You're late for the talent show rehearsal, which is actually going on right now." Natsuki blinked.

"…Come again?"

"That's what she said," Mikoto yelled, an innocent smile plastered on her face. Mai gave her a reprimanding look. "What? I'm just saying it at random."

"Suuuure," Mai rolled her eyes as she stood up. "I'm going to have a word with the trumpet section leader. "

The chaperone cleared her throat. "I suppose that you forgot that you signed up for the talent show tomorrow night, Kuga-san?" She angled the clipboard so that the biker could see the act list.

"I did what?!" Natsuki had to keep herself from yanking the clipboard out of the lady's hand. Yep, there she was. Her name was right after the Drumline's senior's comedy routine and the Color Guard's senior's dance performance. And her talent was…

"I'm 'playing guitar and singing _I'm Yours_ by Jason Mraz'?" _Oh yuck_. Don't get her wrong, it was a good song. It was just the song that _everyone_ would ask her to play _every_ time she had her guitar with her. It got to a point that she would just lie and say she didn't know it. Natsuki turned to the chaperone. "This talent show is tomorrow, right?"

The woman nodded. "Yes," then frowned. "Though the dress rehearsal ended about t10 minutes ago…"

"Er… sorry about that." Natsuki gave the lady a sheepish smile, hoping that it would get her out of a scolding. The chaperone hesitated, but ended up giving Natsuki a small smile. _And bingo was his name-o._ Natsuki fought the urge to frown. _Okay…. Never saying that again. Ever._

"Don't worry, Kuga-san. I'm sure that you will do fine… and I'll let this slide just this once." The woman promptly left the room, probably off to talk with other kids that didn't show up to the rehearsal. The blunette slowly looked over at Nao.

"I hate you. So much. Y'know that?" Nao glanced over at the frowning Kuga, her I-don't-care-face on.

"Stop complaining, Mutt. You'll have fun." Natsuki rolled her eyes, her frown forming quickly into a smile.

"More like you'll have fun watching me make a fool of myself…. Again," Natsuki stated bluntly before standing up and walking towards the door. She stopped and turned around, half of her body in the room, the other half out of it. "Hey, tonight's movie night, right?"

Movie night meant that they showed a movie in the college's recital hall – the same place where the Pit practices at the beginning of the week – and it was optional for you to go or not. Natsuki and her friends have never gone; they would just hangout in the dorms, which usually ended up being more fun than the movie anyways.

"Yeah, they're showing some lame romantic comedy. Mai bought some sodas and a huge bag of Skittles for later." Natsuki couldn't help but smile. Mai always planned for these things, buying some sort of sugar sweetness for the occasion. _I'm glad we were able to get past all of that drama last night._

"I guess it's a party then."

* * *

><p>"Ha! This is great! Yes! I got another one in! This is just too much fun." Natsuki couldn't stop laughing. She was a fucking genius.<p>

"Ooo~ Can I try, Natsuki?" Mikoto crawled across the common room rug, her eyes sparkling. This game that Natsuki came up with looked like fun!

"Sure, kid. You know how to play, right?" Natsuki wrapped her arm around Mikoto's shoulders. "All have to do is take one of these and—"

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Chie stood in the doorway, a curious look on her face as she looked at the center of the room where all of her friends (minus Aoi, who was currently getting them some sodas from the vending machine) were lying on the floor. A sleeping Nao was sitting against the front of the couch, facing the TV. Natsuki was grinning and sitting cross-legged, right in the middle of Nao and the TV, a red Skittle in her hand. Mikoto was perched next to Natsuki, looking completely innocent.

"Oh, just playing this utterly brilliant game that I just came up with." Natsuki's grin became a smirk. "Wanna play?"

"Buuuut Naaaatsuuukiii," Mikoto whined. "You were teaching me!"

Natsuki patted Mikoto on the head. "Don't worry, my pupil. You'll get your chance soon."

"Oookay…" Chie sat next to Natsuki, still confused about what the hell was going on. As she was walking over, she noticed that there were Skittles everywhere, but most of them were concentrated around the disgruntled Nao. "What's the game?"

Rather than responding, the blunette simply took the Skittle in her hand and tossed it at Nao. The red candy disappeared underneath the hem of Nao's low-cut shirt. Natsuki did a victory arm pump and turned to the handsome girl. "You got it?"

"…. This may be the best game that I've ever seen in my life."

"I thought so, too. Every time you get a Skittle in, you get a point. My current score is 25." Chie looked at Natsuki then Nao.

"Won't she be pissed when she wakes up?"

"Yep. What of it?" Natsuki waited for Chie to try, but the charcoal-haired girl seemed hesitant. "What's the matter, Harada? You chicken?" The emerald-eyed girl watched as Chie picked up a yellow Skittle.

"Whoops." Another Skittle joined it's brethren in Nao's cleavage. Chie smiled. "Hey, this is fun." Chie reached into the Skittles bag, grabbing a green candy. She closed one eye and stuck her tongue out, preparing to get her second shot. She tossed it. "2 points for me."

"By the way," Natsuki started as she reached into the huge Skittles bag between her and Chie. "Where's everyone? Y'know, like Mai, Aoi, Nina, and Erstin?" She threw the candy, cheering when it went in. "That's 26 for me."

"Oh, Aoi getting some sodas out of the vending machine. As for Mai and all of them, I think they all decided to go and watch the movie tonight. You know, to be all couple-y and stuff. 3 points."

"27." Natsuki frowned. "Well that's stupid. We never go to the movie. It's always something stupid, like a romantic comedy or something. 28."

Chie chuckled. "Yeah, remember last year when they showed the Notebook and all of the girls came back crying? 4 points."

"That was great. I honestly couldn't stop laughing. 29."

Chie stopped throwing the candy projectiles and looked over at Natsuki. "Hey, can I talk to you about something?"

Natsuki paused mid-throw, glancing over at Chie before getting her 30th point. She stuck her hand back into the Skittles bag and continued to play. "Sure. What's up?"

"It's about you and... Fujino-san." Chie noticed that Natsuki faltered in her movements for a second, but quickly recovered, claiming her 31th point.

"Oh, well big surprise there," Natsuki said sarcastically. "That's all you guys have been able to talk about for the past few days. Look, there's nothing going on between—"

"I know that it may not seem like anything to you or Fujino-san, but other people are taking notice."

"Other people like…?"

"Tomoe." A soft noise was made as the Skittle Natsuki just threw overshot by a lot, and ended up landing on the other side of the couch.

"And I should care why?" Natsuki growled, slightly irked by the notion that anything Tomoe thinks suddenly should matter to her. "It's not like she's madly in love with Shizuru or something."

A few long moments of silence passed between the pair, only filled by Nao's soft breathing. Natsuki glanced over at Chie. _She's giving me a look…. Why is she giving me that look?_ Natsuki's eyes widened.

"You've got to be shitting me."

Chie sighed as she adjusted her glasses. "It actually makes a lot of sense, Natsuki. In fact, I'm surprised that you didn't already pick up on the looks Tomoe gives you and Fujino-san. Of course, they're completely different looks, but –"

"The only thing that I've picked up on between Tomoe and Shizuru is how damn creepy Tomoe is when she's in the same room as Shizuru. Talk about stalker vibes. Oh, and she's always giving Shizuru all of these weird looks and acting all… sweet around Shizuru. I mean, I've only seen it from far away, but it still freaks me out to see Tomoe trying to be nice to people. Makes me want to throw up."

"And you haven't wondered why she's been giving you a butt load of pushups the past few days. I know that she hates you for ratting her out, but there's a new fire in her eyes for the past two days."

Natsuki grunted. "I guess that does make sense. Shizuru didn't really start talking to me until two days ago. And then there's that one time at lunch. When Tomoe was giving a major stink eye while Shizuru was standing at our table. Did you see that?" Chie shook her head.

"No, but if Tomoe really is in love with—"

"I think it's more of an obsession than love. Too creepy."

"Fine. If she's really _obsessed_ with Fujino-san, you being seen with her like that will only make things worse."

"So basically, time with Shizuru means more time in hell with the Teal Terror?"

"Exactly. Is this relationship or whatever you have going on with Fujino-san enough of a reason for you to throw yourself into the fire?"

Natsuki looked down at her lap, her mind suddenly exploding with questions. _What exactly is this thing going on with Shizuru? We're not really friends, but we're more than acquaintances. And this whole Tomoe torture thing is crazy. I've already screwed myself over with Tomoe, and if I keep hanging out with Shizuru, Tomoe will surely make this year living hell for me. Maybe I should stay away from Shizuru tomorrow… see if Tomoe stops being such an ass._

Natsuki stretched her arms, satisfied with the pops and cracks that resulted. "Thanks, Chie. Duly noted." The blunette reached down for another Skittle, but she was only grasping air. Perplexed, she looked into the bag… to find it completely empty. "Hey… Chie?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you eat all the Skittles?"

"Uh, no. I thought you did." Both Chie and Natsuki slowly turned around, expecting the worst.

And boy, were they right.

There was Mikoto, practically jumping up and down, her mouth full of Skittles. Her golden eyes were constantly shifting from one part of the room to the other, and she had this wicked smiled on her face.

"No sudden movements," Natsuki whispered as she got into a crouching position. "And talk softly. If we spook her, all hell will break loose." Chie nodded as she mimicked Natsuki's slow movements. Natsuki eyed the handful of Skittles in Mikoto's hand before standing up straight and smiling sweetly.

"Hey, Mikoto," Natsuki said in a sing-song manner. If Mikoto had cat ears, she would have seen them perk up at her voice. "Hey, how about you give me those," Natsuki nodded at the Skittles in Mikoto's hand. "And no one gets hurt, okay? How does that sound?"

Mikoto stared at her upperclassmen, and it seemed like she was considering the idea. That is, she was until Natsuki took a step closer. All of a sudden, Mikoto was down on all fours, glaring at the biker. Hoping that she could get just a tad bit closer without startling the freshman, Natsuki took one step closer.

Mikoto hissed.

Natsuki blinked. _Something tells me that that wasn't a good idea._

The feline-like girl sprung and tackled Natsuki to the ground, effectively knocking the wind out of the junior. Before Natsuki could even recover from the fall, Mikoto used her as a spring board and then took off down the hallway. Various screams and yelling ensued.

Natsuki, still trying to breathe, yelled at Chie. "Don't just stand there! Go after her! I'll catch up with you in a minute!" She watched as the handsome girl rushed out of the room, grabbing hold of Aoi's arm. She had just appeared in the doorway after the yelling started. The two dashed off after the wild child.

Natsuki let her head fall back to the rug, trying to relax. She forgot how rough Mikoto can get when she has too much sugar. That Skittles bag was, what… half full when she must have started eating out of it? To be honest, Natsuki had never dealt with a sugar-high Mikoto when Mai wasn't around. And that meant this was going to be a lot harder, didn't it?

Having finally recovered from the attack, Natsuki was about to sit up when she heard an odd sound. It was coming from behind her, near the couch. Just what was that noise? Her brows scrunched together in frustration. Then, Natsuki heard something fall next to her head. She turned to see a single red Skittle next to where her right ear was before. Well, that wasn't that odd. After all, there was Skittles spread out everywhere. But this one seemed different… Some of the red coating was gone…

Suddenly, a whole bunch of Skittles came raining down around Natsuki's head, all of which were missing some of the color. Now Natsuki was _really_ confused. Where the hell did all of these Skittles come from? There must be at least 30…_ Oh. Shit._

"Kuga," A familiar voice called out, though it was much more chilling than Natsuki remembered. The blunette slowly looked straight up at the ceiling, her emeralds clashing with lime green. Very pissed off lime green, at that. "What the hell is this?!" Nao lifted her shirt, revealing her skinny waist and army green bra.

Natsuki's face flushed. Is Nao flashing her? _No wait… there are small circles all over her stomach and chest—oh._ Natsuki quickly brought up her hand to hide her smile and muffle her laughter. Nao's torso was completely covered with small colorful circles. It kind of looked like a second grader's art project gone wrong. _This is just too great. I can't believe everyone else is missing out on this._

Nao growled, but she still kept holding her shirt up. "Any last words, Mutt?"

Natsuki abruptly stopped laughing and crossed her arms, her expression becoming pensive. After a few seconds, Natsuki gave the redhead a sexy wolfish grin. "Taste the rainbow?"

It took a minute, but Nao's face finally turned bright red. Taking this as her chance to escape, Natsuki rolled over and practically sprinted out into the hallway, finally giving chase to the destructive Mikoto. Only problem was that she couldn't stop grinning and laughing. _It's a lot funnier when I'm not the one blushing._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well... this was a fun chapter to write. I actually made it longer by adding in the Skittles scene to this chapter instead of putting it into the next chapter.**

**That flashback scene seemed weird to me, but whatever. It got the point across. Oh, and keep in mind that I don't have a beta; I'm doing this all on my own. So, if you see a mistake, let me know and I'll fix/address it.**

**Gosh, I didn't really realize how long the first Band Camp arc would be. I didn't really expect to spent more than 5 chapters on it, but it looks like that's what's going to happen. But don't worry; once we get into the actual school year, I won't go day-by-day like I am now. That would take FOREVER. Besides... this isn't even the main part yet. :P**

**Speaking of the school year, I won't be basing that off of the Japanese school system, at least not the breaks and whatnot. Also, I'm not sure if football is as big of a deal in Japan as it is where I live, so yeah. And I know that not everyone grew up in a household where football is basically religion, so I'll probably exclude a lot of the details when it comes to football games. Besides, we don't care about the football team. We want to focus and the marching band...**

**Wow... that's the first time I've ever heard that before. Haha~**

**If you guys have any questions, please feel free to PM me or leave it in your review. If you're an Anonymous reviewer of if I feel like it's super important to clarify something, I'll include the explanation in the next chapter.**

**You guys are awesome and I appreciate every one of your reviews, favorites, and follows! The more reviews you leave, the faster I am to update. See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I hate mornings." Natsuki growled with her head resting on a table in the lower dining hall. Her head was pounding, and she felt terrible. "I hate everyone and everything."

Mai sat down next to the blunette and rubbed her back. "Are you okay, Natsuki?"

Natsuki turned her head so that she could glare at the oblivious redhead. "Just peachy." Natsuki's stomach lurched in protest to the mention of food."Ugh. I feel like death."

"You look like it, too." Nao's snickering could be heard from the other side of the table. Too nauseous to argue with the redhead, Natsuki simply flipped her off with her head still sitting on the table, enticing Nao to laugh even harder.

Mai whacked Nao over the head with her flagbag, effectively shutting up the obnoxious cackling.

"Nao, be a good friend and go find the nurse for Natsuki." Mai's voice was calm, but firm to the point that there was no room for discussion. A string of curses and mumbles streamed out Nao's mouth as she walked away, not taking any chances while Mai had her heavy flagbag around.

Natsuki, despite her condition, laughed. She had a mischievous sparkle in her eyes as she spoke to Mai. "I really don't think you should of done that. You probably just busted Nao's only functioning brain cell."

Mai smiled. "Good to see that you're at least well enough to make dumb jokes about Nao." The grin quickly disappeared as Natsuki soft groaned, clenching her stomach with a slightly pained expression. "... Natsuki?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Natsuki muttered, laying her face back onto the cold table top.

"Which is exactly why I'm sending you back to the dorms for some rest, Miss Kuga." The blunette slowly - since anything faster would possibly push her over the edge - raised her head at the mentioning of her name, coupled with that stupid notion of returning to bed. She was greeted with the kind face of Youko, the school nurse that kindly accompanied the band for their trip every summer and for every event throughout the school year. "You're obviously in no condition for practice this morning, and you'll be lucky if you can make it to afternoon practice."

"Just call me Natsuki, and there's no way that I'm missing out on rehearsal when it's Thursday, two days before our performance. Sorry."

Youko smiled gently. "I'm happy to see your commitment to this, but I can't imagine that you'll last the first two hours like this."

"That's it? Just two hours?" Natsuki scoffed. She could make it through morning and afternoon rehearsal if she focused hard enough, and she was definitely strong enough to do so.

Pushing her nausea down, Natsuki stood up from her seat in an attempt to show just how capable she was... though it took a large amount of concentration for her to not make a face and to stand steady when a wave of dizziness passed through her. A smirk made its way to her face. "See, I can handle myself for a while."

A look of skepticism crossed the nurse's face, but Natsuki cut off Youko's train of thought. "And if I feel bad at all, I'll come over to the medical tent on the field and do whatever you say."

A few moments of silence passed, but Youko eventually let out a sigh and a playful look of defeat crossed her features.

"Okay, Natsuki, but I'm still going to tell your instructor about your condition. If she agrees with me, you're heading straight back to the dorms." A thoughtful pause. "And we'll see how you're feeling after lunch. If nothing changes, back to the dorms with you."

Natsuki smiled. "Fair enough."

* * *

><p><em>I'm way in over my head<em>, Natsuki decided after 30 minutes of warming up with Nanoha in the parking lot by the practice field.

Thankfully, since she was made aware of how Natsuki felt this morning, Nanoha wouldn't allow her to run laps or do jumping jacks with the rest of the Pit. Instead, Natsuki stood by her marimba, occasionally drinking from her water bottle.

However, Natsuki soon discovered that standing in one place on asphalt wasn't that great of an idea. It was only 9 a.m. but the sun was already beating down on the small college nestled in the mountain. The heat was easily bearable, but it was magnified intensely in the parking lot due to the black pavement. This way, Natsuki not only had the sun warming her from above, but also the heat radiating off the asphalt below her feet. The combination was very uncomfortable, and Natsuki found that the only relief from the heat - and the only thing that kept her from becoming too dizzy - was to constantly drink from her water bottle.

On the plus side, it wasn't much longer until everyone was done with the last set of jumping jacks, and then it was time of practicing scales, finally giving Natsuki something to do. After spending more than two years practicing them, Natsuki could play the exercises with ease and little concentration. In fact, the only focus that Natsuki had to apply was keeping time with the Pit instead of listening back to the loud clicks of the metronome intended for the band on the field.

The band was warming up by going over the logistics of marching: marching forwards, stepping with the right intervals, marching backwards, keeping in time with the metronome, making sure that the long lines stayed straight, more about having to keep the right intervals, and so on.

Natsuki couldn't help but smile at band director Fumi's frustration that was slowly surfacing in her voice as she spoke into the microphone. The chaperones always set up an audio system, allowing the band directors and other instructors to give the band instructions or advice between sets or runs. If it weren't for the microphones, the majority of the instructors would have lost their voices by now... There were a lot of corrections to be made between sets.

The band directors could also control the metronome - "met" for short- from their position at the top of a hill laying parallel to the field. There was a concrete staircase that lead up the hill to a small plateau of more concrete, where Fumi and the other instructors would stand and observe the band from a higher position. There, they could see if a student was out of place in formation, which was usually a freshman that didn't read their coordinates on their sheet correctly.

Lost in her thoughts, Natsuki failed to realize that another 30 minutes had already passed. She could hear Fumi starting to dismiss the band for their hourly water break, and Nanoha had already done the same for the Pit. Able to beat the rush to the coolers on the opposite side of the parking lot - closer to the practice field - Natsuki sat herself down at one of the curbs, enjoying the feeling of the cool shade compared to the rising heat of the morning.

Natsuki glanced up from her water bottle, catching two freshmen Guard girls as they passed her, both equally absorbed in a conversation about the attractive boys on the Drum Line.

The blunette couldn't help but roll her eyes. After spending three whole years having to deal with the ignorant jerks on Drum Line and their ever-growing egos, Natsuki couldn't fine any of them attractive in the slightest... but she quickly schooled her thoughts. They were rapidly forming in other areas, more contemplations about one of the Guard captains, specifically the Weapon Line.

Emerald eyes snapped shut as a low growl sounded from the girl's throat. She had gone all day without thinking about Shizuru. Now the direction of the blunette's thoughts was inevitable.

Natsuki knew that she would be stuck thinking about the brunette for the rest of the morning, if not for the rest of the day. Dammit.

Natsuki dared to glance up again, and sure enough, her eyes found Shizuru instantly in the flock of students. She felt a strange sensation in her chest when Shizuru suddenly laughed, her ears either picking up the beautiful sound from the long distance or her mind was playing tricks on her.

A frown formed, however, when Natsuki realized that Shizuru was surrounded by a group of guys. Natsuki could swear that after looking at the group for only half a minute, she saw each boy check Shizuru out at least once, undressing her with their eyes.

Directing her eyes down to the asphalt, Natsuki tried to control her sudden surge of emotions.

Why was she so bothered by this? It's not like she was even friends with Shizuru Fujino. The thought occurred to her that she was still supposed to be mad at Shizuru, but she quickly pushed it back into the corners of her mind.

Another thing suddenly presented itself to Natsuki's train of thought: didn't she just have a conversation with Chie last night about keeping her distance from the flirtatious Guard Captain?

_Well, looking at her from the curb as she gets checked out by guys doesn't really count as me spending time with her, does it?_ Natsuki thought dryly. She found herself being okay with the idea of staying away from Shizuru, especially after seeing her blatantly flirt with a group of hormonal teenage boys.

The biker was so distracted by what she just saw that she didn't notice that she wasn't alone. Nao dumped the small remains of her water cup on the blunette, effectively grabbing her attention. "What the- NAO!" The mischievous redhead snickered, jumping just out of Natsuki's reach. For some reason, Natsuki let her eyes drift back over to Shizuru, still surrounded by the pack of boys.

This time was different.

Natsuki had to fight her growing blush as emerald clashed with crimson. She quickly looked back to the pavement below her feet, remembering her thoughts only a few mere seconds ago.

Right. She was ignoring Shizuru. At least, supposedly she was.

Natsuki caught a glance of one of the handsome boys throwing his arm around Shizuru's shoulders. Convinced that whatever drew the brunette's attention to her had stopped as soon as it had commenced, Natsuki released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Still caught up in her own thoughts, Natsuki barely registered that Nao was talking to her.

"- for being a creep. Seriously, what are you staring at?" Nao turned to scan the throng of band students, searching for anything that could possibly be of interest. Natsuki glanced back to where Shizuru was, but a small group of students had concealed her from view.

The blunette let out another huff. _Probably for the best, I suppose. _

"Nothing... I was looking at nothing." Natsuki turned to face her friend, but was startled by the blatantly doubtful expression she was recieving.

The look of disbelief on Nao's face pushed Natsuki to scramble for an proper lie - er, explanation. "I was just staring off into space, you know? Being sick does that to you sometimes." Natsuki smiled sheepishly, hoping that her lie was convincing.

Apparently, it was. The brief flash of concern that passed over Nao's expression took the biker by surprise, though. _Well...that wasn't what I expected._

It seemed that Nao was at a loss of word for once in her life, because she kept opening her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it with a look of slight frustration. Finally, letting out a huff, the redhead sat down next to Natsuki on the curb, staring down at the pavement with such an intensity that something should've spontaneously combusted. Natsuki quickly realized that she herself must have looked like that earlier, when she was forcing herself to stop thinking of Shizuru.

"You know," Nao eventually said, finding the right words. "If you're really that sick, you should go back to the dorms." The redhead gave Natsuki a shut-up-and-listen-to-reason look, effectively stopping any protests. "You're only going to get worse if you stand out in the hot sun all day, and if you go back now, the sooner you'll start feeling better."

Taken aback by the genuine concern in the redhead's voice, Natsuki could only stare at her friend. She honestly couldn't recall the last time Nao had shown this much concern for Natsuki's well-being.

Sensing the emerald eyes boring into her skull, Nao suddenly scoffed. "But whatever, I don't care what you do. I was just repeating what Mai told me earlier."

Natsuki smiled softly, wondering which of them was worse at lying. "Of course."

* * *

><p>By lunch, Natsuki's condition had neither improved or worsened. She had resisted visiting the medical tent throughout all of morning rehearsal, even when she had brief dizzy-spells and had to lean a little on her marimba.<p>

Being situated at the front of the band, right in front of and almost beneath the Drum Major podiums, the blunette was used to the feeling of people glancing at her. After all, she was **right** in front of them, it was only natural that some eyes would come to rest on her.

But for some reason, she felt at least one pair of eyes on her constantly. Or maybe it was two? Either way, Natsuki found it unnerving. Whether it was due to her temporary illness or her constant not-giving-a-fuck attitude, Natsuki didn't even look around to check if someone was actually staring at her. She thought that if someone was watching her, they would grow tired of it shortly.

This wasn't the case.

The pressure of the leer didn't subside until the junior class was released for lunch after standing at attention in the hot sun for a good amount of time.

A wave of relief washed over Natsuki as she walked into the dining hall and approached the large staircase, though she told herself it was because the invention of air-conditioning was so fantastic. Not because someone had been watching her for the last hour or so and had just stopped. Nope, that wasn't the reason at all.

As soon as Natsuki reached the top of the stairs, she made a beeline for the pizza line. Fuck being sick. She'd had a long ass day, and she was going to have some delicious pizza smothered in mayo goddamnit.

And that's what she got; a little more than half a pizza covered in her favorite condiment, to be exact.

Everyone at the table must have picked up on Natsuki's pissed-off vibes, because no one made any remarks about her ravenous appetite or choice of cuisine. Not even Nao, which Natsuki found strange. She didn't let that stop her, though.

Natsuki had to put up with a lot of crap today, and it was only noon. The biker was just glad that she didn't have to deal with anyone's sass during lunch, maybe the whole day if she was lucky enough.

But she wasn't. She had forgotten about the ultimate Mother Hen, Mai Tokiha.

"And just WHAT do you think you're doing?"

Natsuki cringed. Mai was using her Mommy voice. If Natsuki had learned anything over the years she's been friends with Mai Tokiha, it was to fear the Mommy voice.

"Uh... eating lunch. You should try it out. I highly recommend it."

The blow came faster and harder than Natuski expected. Clutching her throbbing head, Natsuki turned to glare at her attacker. "What the hell, Mai?! Doesn't being sick count for anything?"

"That's exactly why I hit you, you idiot! You're nauseous all day and you decide to eat greasy pizza with mayo for lunch?" Mai bellowed, the fury burning in her eyes.

"More like mayo with a side of pizza," Nao chimed in from across the table, smirking when everyone snickered at her snide comment. Everyone except Natsuki and Mai, of course. Nao yelped when she felt a kick at her shin. "Ow, what the fuck, Kuga?!"

"I think that should have been my line, you asshole," Natsuki deadpanned, a twinkle of amusement being the only thing to give her away.

"Stop trying to change the subject!" Mai stomped her foot. Natsuki felt her head pain increase, only because when Mai starts acting like a child pre-tantrum, it's almost impossible for Natsuki to end the argument unscathed.

"Look, Mai. I've had a long morning, and I don't really need you yelling or lecturing me right now."

After a slight pause, Mai huffed. "Fine, if you won't listen to me, then maybe you'll listen to your Pit Captain."

"Highly unlikely," Natsuki responded instantly, her expression impassive.

"Seriously, Tokiha? That's probably the worst idea that you could've come up with," Nao interjected as she filed her nails.

Natsuki frowned. "Why the fuck are you filing your nails at the table?"

Nao shrugged. "Why not?"

"Because it's disgusting and I'm trying to eat."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me to interrupt such a fine meal of pizza drowned in mayonnaise. Please forgive me."

"Fuck you, this happens to be fucking delicious."

"Uh-huh. If it wasn't for the fact that I've seen you eat more repulsive things - most of them also covered in mayo - then you wouldn't be the only one sick right now, Mutt."

Unaware of their surroundings, the bickering pair failed to notice that the band was leaving to go to Sectionals. That is, until Chie was the good friend that she is and called over to Natsuki and Nao.

"HEY," she yelled from across the dining hall as she stood by the top of the staircase with Aoi, "STOP FLIRTING AND HURRY UP, YOU TWO!"

"FUCK YOU WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!" was the simultaneous response, both girls obviously flustered.

Avoiding eye-contact, the two friends returned their plates and utensils and walked down the large staircase, only speaking up to say goodbye to their friends as they headed towards the locations of their respective Sectionals. Unfortunately, Natsuki remembered that the Drum Line Sectionals are held out on the practice field, meaning that she would be standing in the same exact spot and doing the exact same thing as the morning, except for 2 more hours._ Fucking fantastic._

* * *

><p>"Well, isn't this just a huge shocker?" Nao asked as she leaned up against the doorway of Natsuki and Chie's bathroom, her expression dull.<p>

"Ugh... fuck off, Nao." Natsuki muttered from her spot on the ground, huddled over the toilet. "I don't need your sass right now."

"Maybe you shouldn't of eaten that disgusting pizza at lunch then. Besides, I think you'd much rather deal with me than Tokiha right now. She flipped out when she heard that you passed out during Sectionals today." Natsuki groaned.

Feeling the nausea pass for now, Natsuki pushed herself up and sat back against the bare white walls. A few seconds passed, but Natsuki found herself quietly laughing. She looked over at Nao, finding her confused and possibly convinced that Natsuki had lost her mind.

After all, who would be laughing after being sick for the past few hours? A crazy person, that's who.

"I was just thinking about how one good thing is coming out of this." Natsuki paused, giving Nao a chance to catch on.

"Oh really? And what would that be, Mutt?"

"I don't have to embarrass myself a second time this week by singing in front of the entire band." Natsuki grinned.

Nao slightly shook her head, a small smile of disbelief and humor gracing her lips. "Only you would take being attached to a toilet for a night instead of being in some lame talent show. What a dumbass."

Natsuki shrugged, but smiled mischievously. "You say dumbass, I say unconventional genius."

"Mmph. Okay, Kuga, I think you've crossed through the threshold into delusional-sick-person mode." They smiled at each other, but soon fell into a comfortable silence.

Drowsiness started to envelope Natsuki; her eyes felt heavy and her body ached for sleep. At this point, Natsuki didn't care if she fell asleep on the cold tile of a college dorm room. If anything, the cold would just make her a bit more comfortable. Noticing the tired look on the blunette's face, Nao quickly retrieved a blanket and pillow from Natsuki's bed. She returned to the bathroom to find Natsuki's eyes closed, and a peaceful expression on the girl's face.

Just then, Nao's phone rang, but was quickly silenced once she answered, her voice quiet. "What is it?"

**"Hi to you, too,"** Mai buzzed from the phone's speaker. **"Where are you?**"

"I'm with the Mutt, though she just passed out. Why?"

**"Well Fujino-san was looking for you. I figured that you would still be with Natsuki, so I sent her your way."** Nao frowned. Shizuru Fujino wasn't her favorite person, especially over the past few days. She couldn't really pinpoint why or when she started disliking the Captain, but it wasn't something that she was going to spend time analyzing. Besides, it certainly didn't have anything to do with the amount of attention Natsuki's been giving the brunette.

"Okay, fine." Nao's response came out a bit more bitter than she intended. "Did she mention what she wanted?"

**"No, but I don't think it's anything to worry about.**" Sensing Nao's shift in attitude, Mai tried to change the subject. **"Hey, you're coming to the talent show tonight, right?**"

"Yeah, I guess, but I was thinking about chilling with Natsuki instead." Nao flinched and held her phone away from her ear as Mai loudly "aww"ed at her.

**"So you DO care! How sweet~"**

"Whatever. I just don't want her to choke on her own puke."

**"Well, even though I think that's very nice of you, I think you should go.**"

"And why's that?"

**"Partly because I want you there and partly because Mikoto is over here pouting at the idea of you not being there.**"

"Why the hell is she pouting?"

Mai scoffed. "**Believe it or not, Nao, we - your friends - are actually fond of you and want to spend time with you. Shocker, right? But I'll see you in a few minutes?"**

"...Yeah, fine. Just let me find someone to look after Kuga. I don't think she would appreciate waking up alone, though she would never admit it."

"**Okay okay, but don't assume that Chie will do it. I haven't seen her or Aoi in a while, and I think the Drum Line has a skit in the talent show tonight. Anyways, good luck! I'll see you in a few."**

"...Yeah, bye." Nao closed the phone, tucking it back in her pocket and glancing at the dozing Kuga.

The redhead hesitated. She had really planned on staying with Natsuki for the night, especially if that meant skipping the talent show and just lying around. Did she really have to leave?

Tossing the pillow at Natsuki's head, Nao watched as her friend woke up and groggily regarded the pillow that rested in her lap, only to be quickly draped in a blanket.

"Wha-?"

"If you're going to be like a dog and sleep on the floor, then at least have something to keep you warm." Natsuki looked up at Nao, the fatigue obvious in her emerald eyes. She smiled softly and said, "Thanks, Nao." before drifting back to sleep.

Regarding her friend for just a moment longer, Nao turned to leave the dorm room. As she opened the door, the redhead was greeted by none other than her Captain, Shizuru Fujino.

"Ara, I'm glad that I was finally able to find you, Yuuki-san, though I must admit that I was surprised when Tokiha-san suggested that I look here." Nao cocked one eyebrow.

"Not really that surprising. Kuga and I have been together for years," Nao noticed the shocked expression on the Captain's face, finding a strange satisfaction in it. Thinking over her words, she could see that one might get the wrong impression of her and Natsuki's relationship, but she didn't really care to fix it. "... Though, I suppose it's not really any of your business how I spend my time, is it, Fujino?"

A pause. Then a smile.

Nao was startled by the smile given to her by Shizuru; it had a menacing feeling to it.

"No, I suppose not, Yuuki-san." Shizuru cleared her throat. "I was told by Nan-san to come and find you. I believe it had something to do with your saber technique in the opener?" Nao blanched. There were few times that Nao and Nan - the Color Guard instructor - had actually directly interacted with each other, and Nan was especially terrifying if provoked.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Nao muttered as she pushed past Shizuru and proceed down the hallway, then a thought occurred to the redhead. She still had to find someone to watch Natsuki.

Though the idea didn't sit well with her, Nao didn't really have many options or a lot of time to find anyone else... other than Shizuru.

"Out of all the people," Nao mumbled to herself, before turning around and calling down the corridor. "Hey, Fujino! Would you mind watching Kuga for a bit? She's sick as a dog, pun intended."

"... Of course."

"Thanks, I'll be back before the talent show." Nao turned and sprinted down the hall, not wanting to keep her instructor waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey, look, I'm not dead... Heh.

So... yeah. It's been over a year since I've updated this fic, and I'd just like to apologize to you guys. You all left really great reviews and a few of you even sent me messages, asking when I'd be updating, but I still took forever and a day. I don't really have a good excuse, except life has happened and hit hard a lot in the past year and I honestly put writing fanfictions on the back burner.

I can't really guarantee when I'll update again; things are just as busy as ever and the decision to publish what I have for this chapter was completely spontaneous.

Reviews are always appreciated, and don't be afraid to PM me. Both are really good reminders to me that I should spend time on writing the next chapter. But you guys are fantastic! Keep on rockin~

- winded-wolf

(P.S. I changed my pen name so it would match my name on tumblr and deviantart. Sorry for any confusion with that)


End file.
